Open Window
by Rid3r Chick
Summary: Six years has passed and Alex and Katie find themselves trying to get back to life. Life is fine just the way it is until someone from the past shows up and forces them to be true to themselves, which shouldn't be so bad, right?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! I'm baaaaaack! After a much needed mini break, here is the sequel to _Secret Window, Open Window._ To me, this chapter is just a catcher-upper from the last one because this is set six years later. Some new characters are introduced, new situations, old situations... I'll leave it up to you to figure it out.

**DISCLAIMER: All for one and one for all. I do not own Alex Rider or anything that belongs to him or A.H. If I did, well, I don't really know. Anything that is not easily recognizable (non A.R.) belongs to me: plot, new characters, old and new situations, and some attempt at romance (cough, cough).**Chapter One

* * *

Alex wiped his sweaty face with a towel almost as dirty as he was. Standing at a good 6'4, he had filled out in six years, still making the women look twice. He had managed to acquire a permanent tan from always being outside, as well as a few tattoos, but nothing too flashy. Standing back to admire his handy work, he smiled a tired smile. Washing down a thirteen foot ladder truck was no joke, especially when he did it by himself. Stretching, he collected his water bucket and sponges and started to put them away when he heard his name called.

"Oi, Rider! You got someone here to see ya!" called his partner from the front of the garage.

Wondering who it could be, he grabbed his shirt and walked around to the front of the station. When he got to the front, Ryan was grinning.

"Who is it?" he asked.

Smirking, Ryan pointed to the person standing in the sunlight a few feet from them.

Ever more perplexed, Alex walked closer to the person who turned out to be his roommate, Katie.

Katie had changed in the six years she had been living in England. She had always been thin, but now, her indefinable curves had been defined. She laughed more and had finally started to reopen the connection she had with her father. She stood there waiting for him with a smile on her face despite the whoops and catcalls she was receiving from the guys around the station.

"Hey, Katie. I would hug you, but… What's up?" he asked pulling his shirt over his head.

"I wanted to see if you were up to going out tonight," she said tucking a piece of light brown hair behind an ear. "I was on my way home and I didn't really feel like cooking."

"Um, yeah. Around what time?"

"What time will you be done? You seem to be busy."

"I can be home in a few," he said shading his eyes with his hand.

"Okay. See you. Bye Ryan."

"Bye Katie," Ryan called.

Ryan waited until Katie had turned the corner before he started snickering.

"What's so funny?" Alex asked walking over to where Ryan was sitting cleaning his boots.

Despite Ryan's tough attitude, he was a prankster, always up for a laugh. He was Alex's other best mate. It seemed that after he tried to end his life, he had all the friends in the world.

"You and her, man."

"You aren't still going on about that are you? It's getting a little old."

"When will you see that she's got the hots for you?"

"Katie? Man, she's my friend," Alex said, for what felt like the thousandth time.

"She could have called you like every other _friend _in the whole fucking universe. Instead, she delivers her message personally."

"Your point?"

"She lives with you, cooks for you, cleans for you. I mean, Jack named her godmother of her daughter. You guys are practically married; it's just not official. Yet," he said, brown eyes twinkling in the setting sun.

Alex laughed out loud.

"What? It's true. Even Tanya thinks so."

"You and Tanya both need to stop matchmaking, okay? Katie and I are best friends and have been for about six years," Alex said.

"Yeah, and my head is on fire. Are you still holding out for that other girl, Sabina?" Ryan asked.

"I haven't seen her in ten years. I gave up hope ten years ago. Listen, I better go. Later," he said.

Ryan watched him leave. He wondered when Alex would see what was right in front of his face.

888

Alex retreated back to the garage to clean up his mess. Once everything was all put away, he made his way to the showers to take a quick shower. Katie would flay him alive he tracked dirt of any kind around the house. As he stepped under the warm spray, he remembered the first time he had come home dirty. Katie had a hissie fit the size of Montana.

"_Have you any idea how long it took me to clean these freaking floors today, Rider?"_

"_If you yelling is any indication, I would say a long time?"_

" '_A long time' he says. It took me six hours! And here you come tracking dirt all through the foyer. If I didn't like you, you'd be dead right now!"_

_Alex watched as she stormed away. He could hear her clanging the stainless steel pots and pans in the kitchen muttering under her breath._

"_Would you forgive me if I told you I was sorry?" he asked._

"_No."_

"_Okay," he said taking off his shoes and walking to the kitchen in his socks._

"_Would you forgive me if I offer to clean the floors?"_

"_Maybe."_

_By that time, Alex was standing right behind her. Placing his chin on her shoulder, he wrapped his arms around her._

"_Would you forgive me if I go to yoga class with you tonight?"_

_The glare she gave him over her shoulder was negated by the smile tugging at her mouth._

"_Is that a 'yes'?"_

"_If you cook _and_ go to yoga tonight, I'll forgive you."_

"_Well, I hope you like omelets for dinner 'cuz that's all I know how to cook," he said moving her away from the range top and grabbing a skillet in one fluid movement._

"_How did you do that?" she asked._

"_I am a man of many talents. Being where I'm not supposed to be is a specialty of mine. So what do you want in the omelet?"_

Wrapping a towel around his waist, he stepped into the changing room to get dressed. Fifteen minutes later, he walked out of the station and over to his black 5 series BMW. His car was the only thing he had really splurged on, besides clothes, when MI6 decided to pay him for every mission he had ever done. Switching the radio on, he fiddled around with dial until he settled on one that he liked, American pop. It seemed that some habits truly died hard.

When he pulled into his driveway, there was a car parked along the street. Grabbing his gym bag, he got out of the car and made his way up the front walk.

Opening the door he called out, "I'm home!"

Just like he thought, he heard the sound of little feet running to meet him.

* * *

Like it? Don't like it? I know it's not as, um, interesting as my last first chapter but it gets better, I promise (I hope)! Drop me a line. -RC


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter. Things take off a little slow, but it'll speed up soon enough. Here is chapter two. Now, a little side note from our investors.

**DISCLAIMER: Things still remain the same from last chapter except for one thing: I'm sorry for all Americanisms that manage to escape my revisions. I will try to be a good American and replace them with their British counterparts.**

Chapter Two

"Paige," he said as he stooped down to scoop her up in his arms. Looking up, he saw Katie looking at him with a smile on her face.

"I guess our dinner plans are off then?" she asked.

"No," he said standing up. "We can still go out; it'll just have to be Paige friendly. However, if you're tired, we can order in," he suggested.

At that moment, Jack came running down the stairs. Alex couldn't see how she could still move so fast at seven months pregnant. She smiled when she saw him.

"Hey, hon. How are things?" she asked.

"Fine. Where are you going all dressed up?" he asked kissing her on the cheek.

"Shane has a business dinner with his boss tonight. I'm so sorry if I messed up your plans but this came up so fast. Carrie was busy with school and Margaret lives forty-five minutes out the way, I had no one else," she gushed.

"It's okay." Katie said. Seeing that Jack was on the verge of tears, thanks to baby number two, Katie enveloped Jack in a hug.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. Alex and I can do something Paige friendly."

Jack looked to Alex for confirmation.

"Will you go and meet Shane, please. All this stress is not good for my nephew," he said placing a hand on her bulging stomach.

"How do you know it's gonna be a boy?" she asked laughing.

"Because he's Alex Rider, a man of many talents. He can do things that no one else can do," Katie said with a laugh."

"Okay, laugh it up at my expense. At least I won't be late for a very important business dinner."

Jack sobered up at the thought of being late. She kissed Paige on the forehead and threw a hasty "Good night" and a "Thanks" over her shoulder as she ran out of the front door. Alex watched as she got in her car and drove away before closing the door.

Putting Paige down, he turned to Katie.

"So. What's happening tonight?" he asked walking into the kitchen.

"Originally, I thought we could go to The Tavern but a bar is not a good place for Paige. How about, Cucos? I mean we can eat whatever's spicy and I know for a fact that they have a kids menu with chicken on it," she said sitting on a bar stool.

"Sounds good to me. Let me go change and I'll be done."

"Why? You look fine wearing that," she said indicating his jeans and a red tee.

"This has been hanging out in my gym bag for about three weeks."

"Point taken but hurry. I want Paige to sleep tonight."

"Read you loud and clear," he said going up the stairs.

Katie shook his head and got up to find Paige. At three years old, she was a handful, always getting into things. She found her in the den playing with one of her dolls. From her position in the doorway, Katie observed Paige from afar. She was the spitting image of Jack. She even had Jack's flaming red hair. But where Jack's hair was straight, Paige's was curly, something she inherited from her father, Shane.

From the stories Alex had told her, she didn't think that Jack would find someone to date, not saying that she couldn't. It just seemed that Jack had some problems finding someone she liked. But then Shane came around. He seemed to be what Jack was looking for.

As soon as they got back from New York, Jack found him at the grocery store trying and failing to put back some cans he had knocked over. One thing led to another and after three years of dating, he popped the question and they got married. Katie missed having Jack in the house; her presence kept things light. Now, things were a little awkward.

At first, it hadn't mattered that she and Alex were of the opposite sex. They were just getting over a troubling time in both of their lives and flirting was the last thing on their mind. Now, six years later, they were both starting to date again. Katie smiled at the first time she had brought someone over.

Alex had agreed to be gone but somehow he was still there when she turned up with Travis. The confrontation was a little weird. Travis could not understand how she lived with a guy she hadn't shagged. At that time, Alex had shrugged it off saying she was like a sister to him, but Travis wasn't convinced. When Alex had left, Travis looked at her as if she had three heads.

Her next memory made her laugh out loud. Once, Alex didn't tell her he was going out and she came downstairs in the middle of the night holding Paige and she caught him in a compromising situation. The girl, Melissa, jumped out of her skin and accused Alex of not telling her the truth: that he had a wife and child. Instead of trying to rectify the situation, Alex just laughed which earned him a hard slap in the face. When she asked him about it later, he just laughed it off but sometimes she wondered if she was in the way.

Katie was shaken out of her memories when she felt a pull on her shirt. Looking down, she saw that Paige needed something.

"Yes, love?" she asked.

"Tee Katie, I have to potty," she said, green eyes squinting in concentration, another trait she received from her father.

"Of course. Come on."

Katie followed behind Paige as she raced to the bathroom under the stairs. She didn't go in but she stood by the door giving Paige some sort of privacy.

When she was done, Katie helped her wash and dry her hands,

"Tee Katie, I'm hungry."

"Oi, Rider! What's taking so long?" she called up the stairs.

"I'm coming, woman," he said.

Katie watched as he turned off the light in his room. When he came downstairs wearing a pair of dark slim jeans and a white Oxford shirt with its sleeves rolled up to the elbows, she felt under dressed wearing a pair khaki capris and floral shirt.

"Aw, now I got to go change. Here," she said handing him Paige as she sprinted up the steps.

"Don't take forever up there," he said knowing that she could take forever and then some to get ready. "So," he said turning his attention to his niece. "How are you?"

She giggled as he tickled her sides.

"Good," she managed between giggles.

Fifteen minutes later, Katie made her way down the stairs wearing a pair of skinny jeans and the purple shirt with a cut out back and silver accents that Alex had bought for her when they went to Spain.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Let's go."

Well... Did you like it? Hate it? Is the pace too slow? Did you notice that this chapter has no suspense and no cliff hanger? I would hate for all of you to keel over due to a heart attack without finishing the story first. Until next time...


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the next chapter. I would just like to thank everyone for reading and reviewing so far.

* * *

Chapter Three

They pulled up in the parking lot of the Mexican restaurant a good forty-five minutes after they left the house. Friday night traffic had been a bitch with everyone going out to celebrate the end of another week. Getting out of the car, Alex grabbed a bag with extra clothes for Paige just in case she had a spill. Locking the doors of his car, they walked to the doors of the restaurant and went in. Since it was a Friday, it was a little packed full of families. The hostess walked past and smiled.

"Welcome to Cucos," she said. "A table for three?"

"Yes," Katie said.

"Will you need a booster chair?"

"Yes."

"Okay," she said grabbing two menus, a kids' menu, crayons, and a booster chair. Motioning for them to follow her, she took them to a window booth. "Your waitress will be with you in a moment."

When she left, Katie turned to Paige. "Who do you want to sit next to?" she asked.

"You."

"Okay."

Katie and Alex swapped sides and slid into the booth. They had been talking for a few moments when their waitress came by in a swirl of perfume.

"Hello. My name is Trina and I will be your waitress this evening." She said her lines robotically until Alex caught her attention. Shifting her body a little she said, "What can I get you to drink?"

"What do you want, honey?" he asked Katie in a gooey voice.

"I will have a root beer. Paige, what do you want?"

"Sprite!" she squealed.

"A Sprite for her and he will have a Coke," Katie said with a smile so fake and cold it should have turned her face blue.

Trina got the message and walked away with a scowl.

"Did she not see you sitting across from us?" Katie asked in disgust.

"Obviously she didn't," Alex said smirking.

"Put that ego of yours away," Katie warned.

"Why must you spoil everything?" he asked with a sigh. "What are you getting?"

"Um," she said perusing the menu. "The Cancun seems good. What about you?"

"I think I'll try the sizzling fajitas. What about you, Paige?"

"Chicken."

Alex shook his head. The only thing Paige was concerned with was her picture, which was every color but the right one.

A few moments later, Trina brought their drinks and upon returning from another trip, a basket of chips and salsa. Since they had nothing else to do, they caught up.

"How's your class?" Alex asked referring to her Year 1 class.

Katie's whole face lit up. She truly loved kids and Alex knew that she couldn't wait until she had some of her own.

"Rowdy. They can't wait until the summer. I have nothing else planned for them except the upcoming field trip."

"Is Daniel feeling any better?"

"Yes," she said as she thought of the little boy with the cutest smile she had ever seen. He was one of many that contracted the chicken pox. "Half the school seemed to have caught the chicken pox in the past few weeks."

"I remember when I had the chicken pox. I itched all over and I couldn't scratch. When Jack wasn't looking, I scratched anyway. I couldn't help it."

"I know. Tasha and I got it at the same time. Oatmeal baths and that pink gloop. Ugh," she said as she shuddered.

"What is chicken poxes?" Paige asked.

"It's an itchy rash," Alex said.

"Don't worry, love. You don't have it," Katie said with a glare in Alex's direction.

When their food arrived, Alex helped to cut Paige's chicken nuggets into little bite sized pieces so she wouldn't choke. They continued their conversation all through dinner.

Trina tried to get them to get dessert but Paige was getting ready to fall asleep. When she gave them the check, Katie noticed she wrote her number on another piece of paper.

"Is she for real?"

"Apparently."

Despite her aggravating come-ons, Alex left her a tip when he paid. On their way out, they came across an elderly couple.

"Oh, look how cute, John," the woman said with a smile.

Paige was resting her head on Alex's shoulder about to nod off.

"Such pretty green eyes," she continued. "How old is she?"

"Three," Alex said.

The woman nodded her head before she said, "How long have you been married?"

Alex glanced at Katie who was flabbergasted.

"Mary, let the kids get the little one to bed," her husband said trying to pull her towards the dining room.

"But John, they aren't married," she protested.

"And neither were you when Patty was born."

Mary's face flushed but before she left, she sent them a fierce glare.

"All I'm saying is that it's better for everyone if the parents are able to control their sexual urges and leave the babies where they are."

"If it helps, this is my niece and her parents were married for six months before she was conceived. Good night," Alex said as he grabbed Katie's hand and walked out of the restaurant.

When they were outside, Katie threw back her head and laughed. She laughed so hard, she had to lean against the car until she regained her balance.

"Did you see her face when her husband called her on her bullshit? 'You weren't married either when Patty was born.'"

"The pot calling the kettle black," Alex said as he buckled Paige into her car seat. When he was done, he looked across the top of the car. "You want ice cream?"

888

When they got home a good hour and a half later, Alex carried Paige inside and upstairs to her room. He laid her on the bed while he searched for some PJs.

"Okay princess. Just stay asleep," he said as he undressed and dressed her in her favorite pink princess pajamas. When she was tucked in, he looked back once more before leaving, turning the hall light on as he did so.

He found Katie downstairs in the den watching late night TV. He sat next to her and she placed her head on his shoulder. They sat in silence for a while until Katie broke it.

"What was Ryan so tickled at today?"

"The same old thing."

Groaning, Katie arched her neck to look at him.

"Does he still believe there's something going on between us?"

"Yup. He and Tanya both.

Katie sighed and stretched.

They watched TV for a while before they both got up simultaneously and went upstairs.

"Night," they said together.

Alex walked into his room and closed the door. Since Katie moved in, he moved into Ian's old room. Jack kept her room and Katie moved into the guest room, leaving his room empty. Now, Paige slept in Jack's old room and his was used for guests.

Taking off his clothes, he folded them and placed them on his desk. He put on a pair of pajama bottoms with footballs on them and got into bed. He was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

In the room down the hall, Katie put on one of Alex's old football jerseys and opened her laptop. She clicked on the Internet icon so she could check her email. When the page popped up, she saw that her dad had emailed the pictures of his latest business trip. Her mother was still being a bitch, but she was starting to come around. The last email was from her sister. It turned out that her sister was an editor of a big newspaper in San Diego as well as married with two children. Tiffany was three and Tyler was six. With a smile, she clicked on the message. It read:

**Hey, Kat! It's been forever. Chris just got a promotion and he's off on another business trip. The higher ups sent him to Colorado to meet with a contractor. They want to build a resort or something and they thought of him. I can't wait until you come to visit me. I know that we would have tons of fun. Look, I gotta go. It's been nice hearing from you. Tell Alex I said "hi!" Bye.**

Katie and her sister had also reconnected. Even with the distance, they were just as close as before and for some reason, her sister had taken a liking to Alex right away, without even meeting him. She knew Alex was a likable guy, but her sister just accepted him right away. But even as she thought about it, she had done the same exact thing six years ago. Finishing her reply, she turned off the computer and went to sleep, knowing that she was going to have an early morning.

* * *

Love it or hate it? That is the question. If you love it, thanks (and leave a review); if you hate it, umm... nevermind. (Lady Soverign just popped into my head. Random, huh?) Peace. -RC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Alex was awakened by persistent knocking on the front door. Swearing, he rolled out of bed and sleepily walked down the stairs. When he got to the front door, he looked through the peep hole and sighed.

Opening the door he said, "What the hell, Tom?"

Tom Harris stood on the doorstep with a bright smile on his face pretending to not notice Alex's state of undress or his crabby attitude.

"Good morning sunshine," he said walking past Alex into the foyer. "I bought you coffee."

Alex followed Tom into the kitchen. He couldn't believe that Tom was sitting in his kitchen so awake.

"Why are you here so fucking early?"

"Alex, it's gone past eight. And it's a Saturday."

"So? Saturday means 'sleep late'," he grumbled.

Tom just shook his head. "Where is Mrs. Rider?"

"Somewhere out in the world."

"You sure she's not upstairs?"

Alex sat down and put his head in his hands. "Not you too," he groaned. "Have you been talking to Ryan again?"

"Nope. Just pointing out the obvious."

Alex sent a half-hearted glare in Tom's direction.

"You know what? I'm going to take a shower. When I get back, you better be gone."

Tom just laughed and walked into the den.

Alex heard him turn on the TV from his position on the stairs. He entered his room and turned on the light. Searching through his drawers, he looked for something to wear. He settled on a pair of raggedy khaki shorts and a tee with the New York Yankees logo on it. He hopped in the shower and stood under the spray. Glancing down, he saw the healing burn on his left hand. Just another scar to add to his collection. Fifteen minutes later, he got out and dried off. He got dressed and slipped on his favorite pair of Vans. Instead of going downstairs, he turned to his left and went into Paige's room. He wasn't surprised to find her awake.

"Come on, Princess. Let's get cleaned up."

When he finally went back downstairs, it was an hour later.

"About time," Tom quipped. "I thought you died in the shower."

"Oh, stuff it, Harris."

"What?" he asked coming around the corner. "Munchkin!"

"Uncle Tom!" she squealed running into his outstretched arms.

"What do you want to eat?" Alex asked.

"Princess pancakes!"

"Coming up."

Alex went to work in the kitchen and Tom took Paige into the den so she could play. He was finished a few minutes later. He called Paige and helped her up into her high chair when she came. He smiled as she started to eat.

Tom caught the smile and smirked.

"When are you gonna have one of your own?"

"When I meet the right girl," Alex said.

"Speaking of the right girl, good morning, Katie."

"Morning," she said still wearing her PJs.

"Now I know where my shirt went," Alex said as he passed her to get to the fridge.

"Ha ha, Rider. You knew I had it."

"I know I let you wash it, but I never got it back. It looks better on you anyway. Hungry?"

Katie smiled. Alex always managed to group three different topics in one sentence. It kept her on her toes.

"You know it," she said sitting down next to Tom at the bar.

"Can Katie have a princess pancake?" Alex asked Paige.

Paige looked up from swirling a finger in the syrup and smiled a sticky smile.

"No!"

"No?" Katie asked pouting. "Not even one?"

"No!"

"What Princess Paige says is final," Alex said.

Tom watched them playing around. He was happy to see that Alex was finally happy. After everything that happened six years ago, it was about damn time in his opinion.

"I guess if I can't have one of hers, I'll just steal yours!" Katie said as she speared a pancake from Alex's plate with a fork and placed it on hers.

"No fair! Paige," he whined but Paige was cracking up. Pouting, he placed another pancake on his plate as well as one on Katie's.

The rest of breakfast went by with one more mini fight, this time Paige and Katie were teaming up on Alex.

"You guys are no fair. Are you done, Paige?"

Nodding her head, she reached her arms out to him. He picked her up and grimaced. Her face and hands were covered in syrup.

"I'll take her," Katie offered. "I gotta go get dressed. Come on Paige."

Katie took Paige from Alex and went upstairs leaving him and Tom to clean up, which didn't take long. Since everything was stainless steel, he shoved the whole lot into the dishwater. While the dishes washed, he and Tom drifted off to the den to watch TV. A few minutes later, Paige came down to join them. Sighing, Alex changed the station to CBBC.

"Hey, Alex?" Katie called from upstairs.

"Yeah?"

"I need a favor."

"What?"

"I need another chaperone for the field trip. Marcy's mom can't do it and no one else volunteered," she said coming around the corner.

"Where are you going?"

"The zoo," she said sitting on the arm of the sofa.

"When?"

"This Friday coming."

"Um, sure."

"You're a lifesaver, love," she said as she kissed him on the cheek and retreated back upstairs.

Tom was cracking up.

"You guys are so cute," he said laughing as he dodged the pillow Alex sent his way.

"So why did you darken my doorstep this morning? You piss Lacie off?" Alex asked referring to Tom's girlfriend of two years.

"She keeps on dropping hints, mate," he said, serious for the first time that day.

"You love her, right?"

"Yeah. More than I've ever loved anyone."

"Tom, you've never loved anyone but your mother. You've been through more girls than, well, anyone I know," Alex said smirking.

"I'm being serious, Rider," Tom said depressed.

"I know. So if you love her, what's the deal?"

"I have divorced parents and she's got divorced parents. See where I'm going with this?"

"Oh. You don't want to end up divorced."

"Exactly. My parents' divorce was nasty. I know that all divorces aren't like that, but most of them are," he said.

"But how do you know you'll end up divorced?"

"I don't. But what happens if we stay married and things go wrong?"

"But how do you know?" Alex asked again but Tom wasn't listening.

"I don't want to fuck up my kids' lives. My parents fucked me over pretty good and I don't want that for any kids of mine," he said in a deadpanned voice.

"But you don't _know,_" Alex stressed again. "Jack thought she'd never find anyone. She thought all the guys in this country were either married or gay. But look at her now: married with one kid and another on the way."

"I bought the ring a few weeks ago, but…"

"Tom, you love her. If she loves you, and I know she does, it'll work out. It won't be easy but all things take work to keep it going."

"You should've been a shrink or a personal motivator. Your skills are lost being in the fire brigade," Tom said with a small smile.

"I've had enough of shrinks to last me a lifetime. Besides, I get restless when I'm bored. "

"I know. How is Carter anyways?"

"He's good. I emailed him a few days ago. He told me he had a patient that reminded him of me."

"This kid is probably a smart ass and thinks his shit doesn't stink," Tom said smirking.

"Very funny, Tom."

They watched TV for a few more moments before Tom got up.

"Where are you going?"

"I've got to propose."

"Isn't Lacie at work?"

"Yep. I'll talk to you later, Alex."

"Alright."

Alex watched as his friend walked to his car with a bounce in his step. He smiled. Tom had turned into one of the biggest Casanovas Brookland Comprehensive had ever seen and he hadn't stopped until he met Lacie at the library. Tom had told him that they had had a heated argument over which football team was best, Manchester United or Arsenal. Tom had called Lacie every name in the book, but the next day he asked her out to lunch and they had been attached at the hip ever since.

Alex closed the door with a sigh and wondered when Cupid would set his sights on him.

* * *

A little breakfast action. Nothing too major, but cute and fluffy. There's a few more chapters of fluff before things get stepped up and then things start moving a tad bit fast.

I just want to thank everyone for reviewing. I have two pages of reviews for this story already with only three chapters posted. I would also like to thank everyone who put this story on their favorites and alert lists. It makes my heart smile. insert big, goofy smile here Heehee. Until then... -RC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Alex put Paige down for a nap around noon. After he cleaned out his car for a while and having nothing else better to do, he walked up to Katie's room. He knocked on the door and waited.

"Come in," she said.

Alex poked his head in before he came all the way in. He walked over to her bed and plopped down face first.

"Whatcha doin'?" he asked turning his head to look at her.

"Trying to figure out how to group the kiddies," she said clicking the pen. "How's Paige?"

"Sleeping."

"Sorry I was no help."

"Tom was here. Besides, I had it under control," he said taking the pen from her hand.

"Alex," she sighed reaching for the pen.

"You need a break. Besides, I have an idea. Give me your hand."

He sat up and held out his hand palm up for hers.

Reluctantly, she gave him her hand. She watched as he took the pen and drew something on the inside of her wrist. His design didn't take long.

"What is it?" she asked turning her arm this way and that.

"It's your name in Japanese," he said.

"Are you sure? It's not something bad?"

"Don't you trust me?" he asked innocently.

"No," she said remembering the last time he wrote something on her that wasn't so nice.

"You aren't still holding that against me are you?" he asked, talking about the same thing.

"Alex, you wrote 'Bad Attitude' across my shoulders. I wondered for hours what made everyone avoid me like the plague."

"It was a joke, Calloway. A joke that happened six years ago. Forgive me?" he asked.

Katie looked down into his smiling eyes and tried to keep the smile off of her face. From her position on the bed, she could make it to the door and downstairs before him, but she had tons of paper on her lap. Looking at him and trying to keep a straight face was hard work. Subtly, she eased her papers off of her lap and sprinted to the door.

She never made it.

Alex caught her around the waist as soon as she got up and pulled her back onto the bed.

"Do you forgive me?" he asked tickling her.

"No," she gasped from under him.

"Too bad."

Katie had thought the same thing, for different reasons. As soon as she could, she raised her hips off the bed and somehow managed to flip their positions so she ended up sitting on him.

Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Self defense classes," she said mentioning the classes Alex had her take as soon as they got back to England, just in case MI6 didn't keep their word.

"Not bad, Calloway."

"Thanks. I learned from the best," she said.

"Who me?" he asked batting his eyelashes.

"Funny. Very funny. Truce?"

"Yeah, I guess," he said.

Katie stood up just as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," she said as she left out of the room.

A few seconds later, he heard the door open and Shane's voice. Sliding out of the bed, he walked the brief span of hallway to Paige's room. Poking his head around the door, he found her playing with Lego's.

"Hey, princess," he said flopping onto the floor next to her.

"Do you like my castle?"

"Yes, I do. Who lives here?"

"The princess."

"There she is!" a voice said from the door.

Paige looked up and smiled.

"Daddy!" she cried as she ran into his arms.

Shane smiled as he picked her up and gave her a huge hug. When he was done, he looked down on Alex with a smile.

"Thanks, mate. I'm sorry about gate crashing your plans last night, but that dinner came out of nowhere," he said.

"No problem," Alex said getting to his feet. "How are things?"

"Clark proposed to make me a partner. He said he liked how I handled the clients and my court record isn't too shabby," he said.

"We're gonna have to go out to celebrate one of these nights when you're not doing daddy duty," Alex said with a smirk.

"Daddy duty, eh?" he repeated with a laugh as they retreated down the stairs. "Come talk to me in a few years when you have a kid of your own and then we'll talk about daddy duty. Well let me go. Jack's gonna have a fit if we're late. Bye guys."

Katie walked them out while Alex pulled his phone from one of the many pockets on his shorts. He dialed a number and waited.

"What, mate?"

"You busy?"

"Hell yeah!" Tom muttered. "Literally."

"Oh, shit. I'm sorry. I guess things with Lacie went according to plan, then."

"She broke down into tears and immediately accepted."

"That's cool. I'mma let you go. I don't want Lacie on my case."

"Bye."

Alex hung up and dialed another number.

"What you want, bitch?"

"I love you too. What's up tonight?"

"A bunch of us are going to The Tavern to play foosball. You game?"

"Yeah. Are the ladies going too?"

"Of course. Tanya has trust issues and doesn't want me to get tempted."

Alex heard Tanya's reply and laughed. "So what time are you meeting?"

"How about eight if you're done with babysitting," Ryan said.

"Sounds good. See you then." Alex hung up. "Hey, Katie? You up for going to The Tavern?"

* * *

Another light and fluffy chapter (so sorry). I promise more denial and interest is coming. Until then...


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry about not updating sooner. I took a wee vacation. Here is the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter Six

The Tavern was a hot spot for university kids and anyone dying for the bar scene without the fights. For those that went to real bars, The Tavern was a joke. But Alex loved it. There were pool tables and foosball tables scattered among the booths and tables and posters of rock stars on the walls. His favorite aspect about The Tavern was the old fashioned juke box in the front left corner that played all genres of music.

When he and Katie arrived, they were greeted by Paul.

"Long time, no see, Rider. Don't you like us anymore?" he called from behind the bar.

"I've been busy, Paul."

"I know how that goes. Come by and see me before you leave, okay?"

"Sure thing," Alex said as he moved between the tables to get to the ones his friends had secured in the back.

As they moved closer, Alex could tell that Ryan, Jake, Kyle, and Chace were already playing a game of pool. Over to their left were their girlfriends. Ryan looked up and smiled.

"Ah. The pretty boy has arrived," he exclaimed as the others fell out laughing.

"Ha ha," he said. "Ladies." He nodded to them and realized that Katie had already sat down with them.

Alex had only been on their team for about two years but it felt like longer. Ryan was team leader. He was a little bit taller than Alex with medium brown skin, dark hair, and a wicked smile. Jake was the tallest of them. He was 6'6, long black hair, gray eyes, and a slight stutter. Kyle was the same height as Alex with curly red hair, blue eyes, and freckles every where. He was a riot, always down for anything. If there was something going on at the station, there was a good chance he was behind it. His innocent face only fooled people that didn't know him. Chace was the quiet one. He was short with brown hair, brown eyes, and a slight tan. Although he never said anything, when he did, it was always something important.

"Where's Zach?" he asked taking off his jacket.

"Pam went into labor on their way over," Kyle said.

Alex nodded as he stared at the pool game.

"Who's who?" he asked.

"Ryan and Jake are stripes while me and Doofus over here are solids," Kyle said.

"I told you I don't play pool," Chace said in his defense.

"Don't or can't," Kyle said under his breath.

Chace just leveled a glare in Kyle's direction.

"Here," he said handing his cue to Alex.

Alex took the cue with a salute and waited for his turn.

888

A few feet over from the boys, the girls were sitting at their table talking. There were four of them, excluding Katie. Tanya was Ryan's girlfriend. She was a curvaceous woman with light brown skin, freckles, and short sandy brown hair. She was always up for a shopping trip and one of Katie's best friends. Jessica was Kyle's girlfriend. She was average in height, porcelain skin, extremely dark hair and big green eyes. Lauren, Jake's girlfriend, was absent because she was visiting her mother. She was the most laid back. She was always laughing at something. She was very pretty but she would rather tinker with cars than shop. Tamara was Chace's girlfriend. Model thin with long red hair, she was the complete opposite of Chace.

At the moment, Tanya was being naughty.

"I'm serious!"

"Ryan never ceases to amaze me," Katie said.

"Speaking of amazement," Tanya said taking a sip of her drink, "how's Alex?"

Katie stole a glance at him and rolled her eyes.

"Just fine."

"I'll say," Jessica said.

"Don't let Kyle hear you say that," Tamara warned.

"Kyle knows who sleeps beside him every night," she said with a grin.

"From the way Chace goes on about Kyle being tired all the time, I'd gather that there's very little sleeping going on in _your_ bedroom," Tamara said with a wicked grin.

"Well, what can I say?"

They all fell out laughing.

"Back on topic," Tamara said. "How can you live with him and not _do_ anything?"

As if on cue, they all swung their gaze over to Alex and they watched him land the black ball in the right corner pocket. He gave his opponents a haughty smile before laughing.

Katie suddenly found herself being the center of attention.

"What?"

"Since there's no shagging going on at the Rider residence, what's living with him like?"

"Like living with an annoying brother," she said as she launched into every annoying thing that he had ever done.

"It can't be that bad," Tanya said when she was done. "He sounds lovely. Ryan is an absolute terror. He leaves his shit all over the place, never offers to do anything and when he does, it takes forever."

"Tell me about it," Jessica said. "Kyle is the laziest son of a bitch I know. The only time he finds any energy is when he decides the house is too quiet."

At that moment, Alex materialized behind Katie.

"Oh, God. I did not want to hear that," he said.

"Don't act like you guys never talk about sex," Tamara said with a raised eye brow.

"Of course not. We don't kiss and tell," he said with a wink.

"Sure, Rider," Katie said looking up at him.

"You want something?" he asked.

"What are you getting?" she asked.

"Chili cheese fries and a Coke."

"I'll bum a few from you," she said.

"Like hell," he said as he disappeared.

Katie turned to face her friends and sighed. They all had lovey-dovey looks on their faces.

"That's so cute. Chace stopped asking to buy me things months ago," Tamara said.

"You guys need a life," Katie said.

A few minutes later, Alex returned with a large order of chili cheese chips and an extra large Coke with two straws. He pulled up a chair and straddled it.

"So, ladies," he said munching on a fry. "What's been up?"

Each of them gave him a brief synopsis of the goings on in their lives since the last time they went out.

Katie ate about half of the fries and sipped half of his drink, knowing that Alex was going to complain.

"So what's with this weird friendship you have with Katie?" Tanya asked blunt as ever.

"Bye," he said grabbing his food and leaving.

"See what you did," Katie whined. "He took his food!"

They just laughed at her and followed Alex's retreating figure. When he glared at Katie from where he was standing, they laughed even harder.

888

It was late when they got home. After The Tavern closed, they went to a techno club in the heart of London. Dancing was one of their favorite pastimes because they were able to relax and just melt into the music. Not only did they dance, but they also played a game seeing who could get the most numbers. After all was said and done, Alex had neon green paint on his arms and a smudge across his right cheek. Katie had neon pink paint in her hair and on her left leg. Somehow, the paint managed to get splattered across her stomach as well.

"I'm pooped," she sighed as she sat down on a bar stool in the kitchen.

"You are such a party pooper."

"Says who?"

"Me."

"You don't know do you?" she asked. "Before I went psycho, I used to party with the best of them. I used to gate crash parties all the time. It was fun."

"Tom and I went to this party once when we were sixteen. It was wild. I swear we were the youngest ones there. Everywhere we turned, someone was making out in the corner. We got so pissed, we ended up falling asleep in one of the bedrooms. Turned out the bedroom we crashed in belonged to the girl giving the party. Her parents came home and found all of us sharing one bed."

"Oh my God."

"Yeah. Her dad almost had a heart attack seeing his daughter surrounded by four blokes," he said coming to sit next to her.

"Four guys?"

"There were two under the covers. His daughter was a tramp; the whole school knew it but him. Tom and I split as soon as we could stand. We didn't get home until one pm."

"What did Jack say?"

"I don't remember. My head was practically resting in the toilet," he said with a laugh.

"I guess she felt like you learned your lesson."

"For a little while, at least," he said, the smile leaving his face.

Katie knew that he was remembering the time when the toilet had been one of his best friends.

"That's long gone, now," she said resting a hand on his shoulder.

"I know," he said squeezing her hand. "Look, I better get to bed, I gotta go in kinda early."

Katie watched as he got up and started up the stairs.

"Good night," she called.

* * *

I just want to thank everyone who left reviews. I promise things will be picking up soon. -RC


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The week started just like any other week. Alex and Katie went to work, met with friends, and had dinner together. It was a routine week. Until Friday, the day of the field trip. Katie was a nervous wreck. She kept checking and rechecking everything.

Alex watched as she recounted the number of students in her class for the sixth time before he stepped in.

"Katie, will you quit before you drive yourself mental? They're all here," he said.

"Miss Calloway, the bus is here!"

Katie turned tortured eyes to Alex before she took a deep breath. "Okay class. Line up."

In their excitement, they did what they were told. They managed to get out of the school and onto the bus without Katie having a melt down. On the way to the zoo, they sung camp songs at full volume, much to the chagrin of the bus driver. When they were all assembled at the front gates, Katie had them get into their groups.

"Alright, kids! Get into your groups please."

Before he knew it, Alex had a group of six kids in his care. He loved kids so he didn't mind. It was an added bonus that they all thought he was the coolest.

Katie went to talk to the person in charge of field trips. The meeting only took a few moments and then they were through. They saw the lions, tigers, and bears and many other animals. The kids had a blast and Katie was there to capture it on her camera. She even managed to get one of Alex making faces at the white alligators with his group.

For lunch, they ate at the outside café so the kids could play on the jungle gym. The chaperones settled their groups and sat down at a table to talk.

"This was a great day for a field trip, Miss Calloway," one mother said.

"I agree," another said.

"Thanks. I wanted to come right before school ended but it was a gamble. It can get really hot during the middle of May," Katie said.

"Which kid is yours, Alex?" Marlene, Charlie's mom, asked.

"I don't have any children," he said, knowing full well that she knew that already because he had told her, right before they got onto the bus.

"So why are you here?" she asked, trying to be inquisitive and failing.

"I'm doing a friend a favor," he said, trying hard to not roll his eyes and glare at the woman.

Just then, Abigail, one of the children in Alex's group cried out. He stood up and walked over to where the girl was sprawled on the ground.

"What happened?" he asked bending down.

"I fell off the monkey bars and scraped my knee," she said trying to keep the tears from falling.

"Let me see," he said, gently removing her hand to look at the scrape, which wasn't bad. "Can you walk over to the table or do you need help?" he asked.

"I can walk."

"Come on," he said giving the girl his hand.

Abigail placed her hand in his and he helped her to walk to the table where Katie had pulled out a box of plasters and peroxide.

"Now this won't hurt okay?"

Abigail nodded as she watched Alex pour a little peroxide on her scrape. She giggled.

"It tickles," she said.

Alex smiled as he wiped it away.

"Now, we have Dora the Explorer and Barbie. Which one do you want?"

"Barbie," she said, shyly.

"There," he said a second later. "All done."

She hopped down, but before she left, she blushed as she gave him a quick hug.

Katie walked up to him and whispered, "You have a way with ladies of all ages."

He looked up and winked. "You know it."

Katie walked away laughing.

They returned to the school before dismissal. The kids were thrilled. All during the ride back, they argued over which group leader was the best and which animal was the coolest. Before they were dismissed, they begged Alex to tell them a story since he had such great ones. When they were finally dismissed, Abigail stayed behind.

"Are you okay, Abby?" he asked.

She nodded her head as she slowly made her way over to where he was sitting.

"Here," she said before running out of the classroom.

Looking down, he saw that she had drew him a picture where he was a superhero saving the world. Smiling, he folded the picture and put it in his pocket as he helped Katie clear out the room, thinking, _If she only knew_.

888

School ended a week later. When Alex got off early, he went over to the school to help Katie. The worst part of being a teacher was putting up and taking down all of the decorations. Mostly, it was Alex putting up and taking down decorations while she directed him from the ground.

By the time May was completely over, Jack looked like she was about to pop. Shane had become a nervous wreck. He checked and rechecked the car to make sure that anything Jack may need when she went into labor was already packed and ready to go. Jack, being the emotional one, fussed at him for being so twitchy, but deep inside, she was happy he cared so much.

When June rolled around, Katie was used to being home alone for most of the day while Alex was at work. During her alone time, she brainstormed what she could do differently when school started back in August while she cleaned the house for fun.

On one such June day, she was outside washing her dark blue VW Jetta when her solitude was interrupted.

"Excuse me," someone said behind her.

Katie turned off the water and wiped her wet hands on a towel as she turned around to face the newcomer.

"Yes?" she asked, squinting behind her sunglasses.

"I'm looking for the Rider house," the woman said.

Katie raised an eyebrow. The woman in question was a little bit taller than she was, standing at 5'6. She had a pale complexion with a hint of a tan, dark hair, and blue eyes. For some reason, Katie thought she looked familiar but she knew she had never seen this woman before.

"This is the Rider house," Katie said.

"Oh." The woman looked taken aback by something. "Um, is Alex home?"

"He's out at the moment. Who did you say you were again?"

"Sabina. Sabina Pleasure."

* * *

Did you see that coming? What can she want I wonder? Hmmm. What do you think so far? Too much fluff? Some less fluffy things are up on the agenda. Until then... -RC


	8. Chapter 8

Did last chapter's ending shock you? Many of you didn't see that coming. Heehee. Well, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter Eight

Katie felt her heart stop for a brief second before she recovered herself.

"Oh. It's nice to finally meet you," she said. At Sabina's look of confusion, she clarified. "Alex has told me so much about you. Please, come in."

Katie picked up the various brushes and scrubbers and put them in the garage. She led Sabina into the house through the door in the garage. When they entered the kitchen, she went straight to the fridge.

"Can I get you anything?" she asked. "Water, juice, tea?"

"I'm fine, thanks."

"Sit tight and I'll be with you in moment."

Katie walked into the den and picked the phone up. She dialed a number and waited. She heard laughter when he picked up.

"Yeah?"

"Are you busy right now?"

Just then, Katie heard the fire bell ringing and cursed.

"Yeah. I'm sorry, Kat. I'll be home when I can. Bye."

After he hung up, she sighed. _What am I going to do now?_

She put the phone down and turned around to find Sabina looking at the pictures on the walls.

As if she felt Katie's presence, Sabina started talking.

"The last time I was here, there were no pictures on the walls. I mean, I can understand why," she whispered. "Alex's uncle had just died and all that shit with MI6 happened. Jack was worried sick and I guess pictures were the last thing on her mind."

At that moment, Sabina was staring at the pictures Katie and Alex had taken after her emancipation hearing in New York. They had gone to Little Italy for lunch and then managed to walk around in a little mall. Katie had seen the photo booth and practically had to drag Alex into it but once they were in, they had fun. As a souvenir, Alex had the pictures blown up, framed and placed on either side of the TV. They were quite hilarious.

Katie watched as Sabina walked around, taking in small details, as if she was in a trance.

"Did you call Alex?" she asked.

"Yes. He's, um, busy at the moment. But he said he'll call when he's through." Katie paused a bit before continuing. "I feel really awful about this. Would you prefer to wait here or wait someplace else until he gets back?"

"I'll wait here," Sabina said. "What were you doing when I arrived?"

"I was washing my car. Would you mind terribly if I got back to it?"

"No. I think I'll join you outside."

They went back outside. Katie retrieved her bucket and managed to find a lawn chair that wasn't dirty for Sabina to sit on. At first Katie thought that there would be silence between them, but once again, Sabina surprised her.

"Where did you meet Alex?"

"I met him in New York," she said being deliberately vague. Alex could tell her what he wanted her to know whenever he felt like it.

"Beautiful city. So who are you exactly?"

Katie turned around to glare at the rude question.

"I'm Katie," she said. "I'm his roommate," she said with a smug smile as she turned around.

888

It was after nightfall before Alex came home smelling of smoke and slightly dead on his feet. He walked into the kitchen and plopped down at the bar.

"Are you okay?" Katie asked, concerned.

"Fine. No burns this time," he said with a tired smile.

"How bad was it?"

"Not that bad, but the building was old and parts of it collapsed."

"How are the others?" she asked putting food in front of him.

"Fine. Chace has what looks like a bad sunburn and Kyle inhaled a little smoke," he said rubbing his hand over his now extremely short hair.

"That's good. Um, you have a guest."

Alex looked up from stuffing his face confused. He glanced to the person standing behind Katie and stared.

"Sabina?"

"The one and only," she said coming forward.

"Geez. How long has it been?" he asked around a mouthful.

"About ten years."

"How's San Francisco?"

"Not bad, but I don't live there anymore. I moved to Miami about three years ago."

"Oh."

He took a moment to look between Katie and Sabina. Sabina was clearly enjoying herself and Katie was looking a tab uncomfortable.

"I'm going to let you guys catch up," she said.

"We should all catch up," he said stressing the _all_. "Let me go shower and I'll be down in a few."

Katie watched as he got up, put his plate in the sink, and took off upstairs.

"We can watch TV in the den, but let me get out of this," Katie said referring to her bikini top and short shorts.

Sabina watched as Katie bounded up the stairs and smiled. This was going to be one interesting summer.

888

They congregated in the den quite some time later.

"How long have you been in London?" he asked.

"Not long. I touched down two days ago and decided to go sight seeing before I darkened your doorstep. Where's Jack?"

"Jack got married a few years ago and moved out. Since then, it's been just me and Katie."

"And Paige," Katie chimed in.

"Oh yeah. Paige too."

Sabina tried to keep her eyes from widening. Paige? Who the hell was that?

"Paige?"

"My niece. Although sometimes, she gets confused for our daughter."

"Like that woman, Mary did."

Sabina watched as Katie and Alex shared a private laugh at some memory or another.

"I noticed that you redecorated," she said.

Alex looked around and smiled.

"Ian liked white walls. I guess for him, white was impersonal. It goes with everything. With him being a spy and never being home, white was just easier. I kept it white until Jack moved. Then I let Katie have fun. Now, the house feels lived in, you know?"

"Personally, I love the modern look. But white and stainless steel just screams not lived in. So we decided to liven the place up. Splash some color here, add a picture there," Katie said gathering her legs to her.

Sabina slightly pursed her lips.

"So what brings you back to London?"

"I needed a vacation. I love the States but I wanted to come home."

"How are your parents?"

"Dad's great. After he got that job, he stayed there for a long time before branching off. He's got his own paper now. It's doing pretty good, actually."

"What about your mom?"

"Mom's okay. Ever since that day, she's been a nervous wreck. I have to call at least once a day to prove to her that I'm still alive, but other than that she's great. What about you? What's been up?"

Alex glanced quickly at Katie, who shrugged.

"Nothing really. I, uh, got a job in the local fire brigade."

Sabina laughed.

"You've always been one for excitement. MI6 finally leave you alone?"

"After a near death experience. Or the second one at least."

"What do you mean?"

"A few weeks after your incident, I went to Venice with Tom. I learned something about my dad that I wanted to check out. I managed to get into trouble and ended up fucking a terrorist group over. They didn't take humiliation too well and placed a hit on me. I was shot coming out of the bank. Then a few years ago, I tried to commit suicide. MI6 finally got the hint that I was fucked up and they left me alone. It's been six years now."

"Why didn't you call me?" Sabina asked, concerned.

Katie raised an unseen eyebrow and glanced over at Alex. He looked a little pink in the face.

"The last time I saw you was a little awkward and I didn't want to interfere. You had to relocate because of me and I was messed up."

"What happened then?"

"I relocated to New York for about six months to get shrinked. It worked," he said looking at Katie from the corner of his eye. He saw that she nodded and he focused back on Sabina. "I met Katie there and we've been hooked ever since."

"Well I've been hooked ever since. You had to get over your PMS before you became civil again," she said laughing.

"Don't listen to whatever she says," he said in a loud stage whisper.

The clock on the end table chimed midnight.

"Is that the time?"

"It would appear to be so. You said you're staying at a hotel in the city right?"

"Yeah. I should be getting back," Sabina said standing up and stretching.

"I'll take you," Alex offered.

"Thanks," she said.

Alex waited until Sabina had left the den before he turned to Katie.

"Would you mind if she stayed here? It just doesn't seem fair for her to stay in a hotel when there's room."

"She's your friend. She can sleep in your room. I can go get it ready now if you like," she said.

"You're the best," he said giving her a brief hug. "Hey, Sab," he called.

"Yeah?"

"Do you wanna stay here?"

* * *

Did he just say that? What the hell Alex?! Well, do you like it? Drop me a line and tell me. Peace. -RC


	9. Chapter 9

Evil cackle It seems that I have caused quite a stir amongst my readers. Many of you have expressed the feeling of _extreme _hatred towards a one Sabina Pleasure. Let's just say that you ain't seen nothing yet. I give you chapter nine...

* * *

Chapter Nine

The drive to the Marriott in downtown London took a while. Friday night traffic was always tough, but summer Friday night traffic was horrible.

"So," she said.

"So what?"

"How did Jack find a husband? I thought you told me she said all the men in England were either gay or married?"

"She did say that. However, she met Shane in a grocery store. He had run into a bunch of cans and was having trouble putting them back. Jack helped him out and he asked her to brunch the following day."

"What does he do?"

"He's a lawyer at one of the big firms in the city. He might be made partner," he said as he stopped at a red light.

"How did Katie come to live with you?"

"She needed a change in scenery."

"Is she American?"

"How can you tell?"

"Her accent slips in every now and again. Ah, here it is," she said pointing to the hotel on the corner.

Alex found some place to park and they headed into the hotel lobby. Sabina went right to the front desk. From where he was standing, he could look at her without being seen. She hadn't changed much since the last time. She was a little bit more comfortable with herself and very confident. He had a feeling that something was up with her and wondered why she came back all of a sudden.

"Hey, Alex?"

"Yeah?" he answered coming around the corner.

"Check out isn't until noon tomorrow," she said pouting.

"Oh, okay. I'll just come back then. Maybe we can do brunch."

"Sounds good. You wanna come up?"

"Why not?"

The ride in the elevator was uneventful. When the doors opened, he paused to let her go first. In doing so, he got quite the look at her profile from behind. She reached her door and slid the plastic key card into the slot. With a flourish, she opened the door and allowed Alex to enter first.

He walked in and went straight to the window on the other side of the room. The windows provided a great view of the city lights. It was postcard worthy in his opinion. The spy, ever present but pushed into the background, surveyed the city with a critical eye. From this high up, he could see different ways to get from the hotel to the night life five floors below.

While his back was turned, Sabina took the time to take off the top shirt she was wearing to reveal the sheer tank underneath. She walked into the little kitchen and turned on the light.

"Are you thirsty?"

"Do you have a Coke?"

"Uh-huh," she said reaching into the fridge to retrieve two. She walked over to him and handed him one. "Enjoying the view?"

"Yeah," he said popping the top with practiced ease. "I've lived here my entire life and I've never been to all the tourist attractions," he said with a smile.

"What's the smile for?"

Alex looked down at her for a second before replying. "Katie wanted to visit the Statue of Liberty after she was released from the ORC. I thought it was funny that she had lived there her whole life and hadn't gone to visit. She then asked if I had ever been to Buckingham Palace."

"She made a point," Sabina said taking a sip.

"Since then, we've been almost everywhere."

"You guys are pretty close," she said.

"Yeah. It feels like I've known her my entire life. We have lots in common, although she denies that we do so she can get out of wall climbing," he said putting his back to the window. He walked over to the sofa and sat down.

Sabina joined him on the sofa.

"I'm really glad we've had some time to catch up. It makes this a whole lot easier," she said putting her can down.

"Makes what easier?" he asked putting his can down as well.

"This," she said before she softly kissed him. She waited to see what he was going to do and when he did nothing, she scooted closer to him on the sofa.

Alex was a little shocked. He hadn't planned on having a snog fest with Sabina, yet he couldn't pull away and he realized that he didn't really want to. He tangled his fingers in her hair as he trailed butterfly kisses along the edge of her jaw. He felt one of her hands reaching to lift the hem of his shirt as her teeth nibbled his ear. He smiled into her mouth as his shirt made its way to the floor.

Sabina shuddered as she ran her hand up his stomach. Things had definitely changed since the last time she kissed him. Hopefully, things had changed for the better. Her hands stopped at his bullet scar. She moved away to look at it. She peaked over his shoulder and saw where the damned thing made its exit. She didn't have much time to contemplate the tattoo around it because the next thing she knew, she felt her back being pressed into the cushions while hot kisses were placed on her neck and collar bone.

Alex was clearly enjoying himself until she reached for his belt buckle. He stopped her hand before she could go any further. He pulled back to breathe and looked at her confused face.

"We've got all summer to get to know each other better. Let's leave a bit of surprise and intrigue for later, shall we?"

He gave her one more searing kiss before he got up, grabbed his shirt, and left the room, leaving her all hot and bothered on the sofa. Once he was out of the room, he leaned on the wall and shook his head. He made his way slowly to the elevator and wondered how this would change his life.

Meanwhile Sabina had calmed down in her suite. She briefly wondered as to why Alex didn't take advantage of the situation but the answers she came up with were complete rubbish. At least she hoped they were. Deciding that she could do nothing else, she took a shower and got ready for bed.

888

Alex drove around downtown aimlessly for a good while. He wondered about the change that had come over Sabina. She went from being all nostalgic to temptress in second. After wracking his brain for possible reasons and coming up blank, he turned around and went home.

When he returned home, he found Katie asleep in her favorite chair. It was obvious that she had been reading her favorite book while waiting up for him, but she fell asleep. Smiling, he placed _Twilight_ on the table and picked her up and brought her to her room. He pulled back the covers and placed her in the bed. He checked her feet to see if she had any shoes on and slid them off. He covered her back up and took a step back.

With the moonlight streaming in from the windows, she looked unearthly surrounded by the silver glow. He turned to walk away when she shifted.

"Alex?" she whispered.

"Yes, love?" he asked turning around.

"Is she here?"

"Not yet. Check out isn't until a while later. Get some sleep; we might do brunch."

"Could you stay with me tonight?"

Her question caught him off guard. They hadn't shared a bed in forever.

"Why?"

"For old time's sake. You never sleep with me anymore."

"I would love to, but I still smell like soot."

"That's okay. I plan on washing my sheets tomorrow anyway," she said as she held the covers open while she made room. "Come on. I won't bite."

"Alright," he said.

He took of his shirt, shoes, and jeans before he settled down on his back with his arms pillowed behind his head.

Katie rested her head on his bare shoulder and placed her hand on his chest. She inhaled deeply, smiling at the numerous scents mingling on his skin, with soot being the most noticeable. She traced the planes of his chest for a little while with her finger. In no time, she was asleep.

It took a while for Alex to get to sleep that night. His mind kept repeating the events of the day starting with Sabina's obvious come on and Katie's request. He had a strange feeling that his life was about to become slightly complicated. When he finally drifted off to sleep, the sun was starting to peak over the horizon.

* * *

Don't kill me! me hiding behind something sturdy I promise that all of this serves a greater purpose, other than pissing you guys off. I said that this story was going to take off fast once I got past all of my cute and fluffy scenes, which I added a bit to this chapter. A bit of Alex and Katie's old relationship came through right at the end. sigh

Okay, now there is a little blue button down at the bottom of your screen on the left hand side. Click it because I know you want to so you can tell me off and tell me to roast in a place not so nice as the Elysian Fields. I must admit, I brought it on myself, but it is for a good cause.


	10. Chapter 10

I've heard, through the grape vine, that Sabina is our favorite person in the WHOLE world! Lol. Here's the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter Ten

Katie woke up entangled in her sheets with her left arm asleep. She turned onto her side as much as possible and smiled. Alex had done the same thing he always accused her of: he was sleeping on her arm. She hated to wake him but she really needed her arm back. To her surprise, her arm came free after wiggling it just a little. She looked at his sleeping profile. He truly was God's gift to women in the flesh. He was everything a woman could ever want in a man rolled up in a sexy wrapper. Once again, her eyes trailed over the planes of his face. She reached out to touch what was left of his hair. She truly missed running her fingers through it, but short hair was cooler in the summer. Rolling over, she smiled before closing her eyes and going back to sleep.

It was after noon when Alex finally woke up feeling rather rested. He turned his head to the side and got a face full of hair. He raised himself up on his forearms and looked around the room, realizing that he was in Katie's room. The person in question was staring up at him with a mischievous smile.

"See, you did learn something from yoga," she teased noticing his position.

Alex flopped back on the bed with a stifled groan. Although he hated to admit it, he really did like yoga because it kept him lithe and gave him a sense of inner peace. An added bonus was that it kept him in Katie's good graces whenever he screwed up.

"What are you doing today?" he asked.

"Nothing. Why?"

"Do you want to do lunch with Sabina?"

"Sure. I guess we should get up, huh?"

"Probably," he said sitting up and swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

Katie observed him as he gathered his clothes that somehow ended up scattered on the floor. The sunlight coming through the curtains cast shadows on his tanned back. Automatically, her eyes found the spot on his back that could have taken his life and the ink surrounding it.

"Thank you."

He turned around, frowning. "For what?"

"For being my friend."

With a soft smile that lifted a corner of his mouth he replied, "Anytime."

888

After Sabina checked out, they had lunch at a nearby sidewalk café. While she pretended to review her menu, Sabina watched how Alex and Katie interacted with each other. They both had menus, but they were sharing one debating what would be good to eat. They naturally went together and Sabina ground her teeth together in frustration. Clearing her throat, she waited for them to descend from cloud nine and acknowledge her. She was rewarded when Katie looked up with a sheepish look on her face.

"What do you recommend since it seems as if you've both been here before?" she said sweetly.

Sabina had to bite back a smile as Katie blinked.

"We've never been here before," Alex said. "A friend of ours said that this place is awesome, so we decided it was now or never."

Katie thought Sabina swallowed a lemon if the way her face pinched and reddened was any indication. Glancing down, she looked at the menu again. At that moment, their waiter showed up.

"Welcome to Filipe's," he said. "My name is Mark and I'll be your waiter this afternoon. What can I get you to drink?"

"I'll have fresh lemonade," Sabina said.

"I'll have a Coke," Alex said. "And she'll have a root beer?"

Katie nodded her head to fight the smile she knew was threatening to slide onto her face.

"I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be right back," she said standing up.

Sabina watched Katie move into the interior of the café and sighed. Finally. She moved closer to Alex and reached for his hand.

"So," she said. "Did you think any more on last night?" she asked running her other hand down his thigh.

"Yes, I did," he said turning his gaze to her.

Sabina reached up and removed the sunglasses from his face. She smiled as he squinted in order to see better.

"And?" she whispered in his ear.

"And we have the rest of the summer," he said, "unless you only have a few months left to live."

Sabina punched his arm. "That wasn't funny, Alex. We were having a serious moment and you messed it up."

"Sorry," he said just as Mark returned with their drinks.

Alex rubbed his upper arm. "That hurt, Sab," he said showing her the red mark on his arm.

"Stop being a baby."

When Katie returned a few moments later, Sabina increased the space between her and Alex but she remained in touching distance.

"Tell me something, Katie. I noticed you and Alex have the same tattoo. Why?"

Katie took a sip of her drink, which was actually Alex's. With a glare in his direction, she switched them and took another sip before answering.

"We had gone to the Virgin Islands after we left New York and there was this guy who kept asking us if we wanted tattoos. I wanted one but I read that too much sun and exposure to salt water and chlorine was bad for the ink. We waited until the last day before we got them," she said as she pulled down the left side of Alex's tee to expose the mark on his left shoulder blade, the same place where hers was located.

On the first glance, the tattoo looked like three Asian characters. As Katie explained, the letters were actually Japanese characters that represented love, peace, and happiness. They were arranged in a triangle with love being at the top

"Love is on the top because without love, the other two are pretty much nonexistent," she said with a shrug giving up her grip on his shirt.

"Have you found that special love yet, Katie?" Sabina asked.

"Still searching," she said but she couldn't help her gaze from traveling a slight fraction in Alex's direction. "Have you found yours yet?"

"Still searching."

Their lunch arrived a few minutes later. Sabina had ordered a chicken Caesar salad and a baked potato. Alex ordered a hamburger cooked well done with chips. Katie ordered the same thing Alex did except for the fact that hers had cheese on it.

"Jesus, Alex. What's with all that ketchup?" Sabina asked.

Alex grinned around a mouthful of burger. He swallowed before answering.

"Katie turned me on to it. It tastes better with lots of ketchup," he said shrugging.

Sabina looked at Katie's plate and saw that her burger was covered in ketchup as well. When she looked up, she saw that Katie was smiling a satisfied smile.

* * *

Okay, that last part with the hamburger is all me. I love lots of ketchup on my burgers. There's no better way to eat it. Anyway, drop me a line. Why doesn't anybody like Sabina? What has she ever done to anybody? I was kind of nervous about using her as the badguy because she was Alex's pseudogirlfriend in the books, but I'm glad I did because everyone hates her! Enough rambling on my part. I'll shut up and let you leave a review, or two. Until then... -RC


	11. Chapter 11

Oh, my God! We have reached 64 reviews! We've passed the number of reviews _Secret Window_ received! You don't know how happy this makes me, especially for a first time writer! Everyone deserves a huge cupcake with tons of icing! Thank you guys so much. Here is the next chapter, which I think is going to have a lot of feedback. So read and find out what happens. Heehee.

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Sabina moved into Alex's old room and had been living with them for quite some time. At first she seemed out of place in their synchronized rhythm but she quickly caught on, although she allowed Katie to do most of the work.

One morning as Alex was getting ready to go to work, Sabina watched as Katie and Alex moved around the kitchen. While Katie was hovering about the stove, Alex was handing her ingredients from the island. They seemed to move around each other in circles but they never seemed to be in the other's way. Although it was killing her admit it, Sabina was impressed.

"We've got left over tacos if you want them for lunch," Katie said as she dished their breakfast into three glass bowls, handing one over to Alex before placing one in front of Sabina with a thump.

"Sounds good," he said taking a bite while opening the door of the fridge and rummaging around until he found the taco container. "I've decided to let you use my car, Sab."

"How will you get around?"

"I've got a bike," he said shoving food into his mouth.

"A bike?"

"You know, a Ducati?" he said. He checked his watch and swore. "I'm late. Bye."

He put his bowl down, kissed Katie on the cheek and gave Sabina a hug before grabbing his helmet, a light leather jacket, and a backpack and heading out of the door.

Katie heard the bike start up and smiled as he raced out of the driveway and down the street.

"What's so funny?" Sabina asked.

"Alex bought that bike for his nineteenth birthday. He spent every moment we weren't in school riding it up and down the countryside. Most of the time, I tagged along for the thrill. Before he let me on it, I had to buy leathers though. I bought a modest pair of leather pants, clunky riding boots, and a bandana. He didn't like them so he bought me a pair of skin tight pants, stiletto boots, and a choker. Ah, those were the days," she said before she returned to cleaning up the kitchen.

888

A few nights later, Katie lay in bed thinking about how things changed when Sabina moved in and one word described it: weird. Katie was fine being in the house. She did laundry, cooked, or did something to pass the time. Sabina, however, was not used to such quiet. She played her music or talked about herself while Katie was keeping busy. Katie found that her one hobby, besides asking about Alex, was making snide comments.

One day Katie was working out in the den when Sabina rounded on her.

"What's his favorite color?"

"He likes all colors," Katie said.

"Come on, Katie!" she huffed. "You live with him, you should know!"

"Yes, I do live with him but that doesn't mean that I know everything about him."

"I guess I expected more from his ex-girlfriend," she muttered under her breath.

Katie stopped what she was doing and stared at Sabina.

"His ex-girlfriend?" she managed to choke out. "His _ex_-girlfriend?! Are you fucking mental?!"

Sabina just had this smug look on her face that Katie wanted to claw off.

"Alex and I have _never_ dated. We are _friends_ and have been for a while now. If I were his ex, do you think I would still be here? Living with him?"

"Desperate times call for desperate measures."

"You bitch. You honestly think that I would live here with him begging him to take me back while I did his fucking laundry? What kind of person do you think I am?"

"A whore. The kind that gets in between meaningful relationships."

"Between meaningful relationships. You mean the one between you and Alex?" Katie fired back and to her delight, Sabina cringed slightly. "I hate to break it you, love, but you left Alex ten long years ago."

"I had to leave unless you don't remember," Sabina snapped.

"I remember. Alex told me. But haven't you noticed that Alex denies himself any chance at happiness if that would put the people he loved in danger? He's selfless like that. If I loved him as much as_ you_ say you do, I would have tried my hardest to get back to him. But, I'm just an old flame, and a whore at that."

"So you have crossed the line. What happened? Couldn't satisfy him?"

Katie flushed a little at the unwanted images that flashed in her mind and Sabina took that for confirmation.

"I knew it. You must have been horrible in bed for him to leave you. Alex deserves nothing but the best and obviously, you're not it," Sabina said in a haughty manner as she folded her thin arms over her lush chest.

"You must think so little of Alex to even suggest shit like that," Katie said. In her anger, the British accent that textured her speech gave way to her native New York drawl. "Alex is the most caring person I've ever met. He would not shack up with an ex-girlfriend for six years knowing what kind of emotions and feelings were running rampant between them. That goes against his character in every sense."

Katie turned the TV off and moved to exit the den but Sabina grabbed her upper arm. She looked down at the fair hand on her brown arm and raised an eyebrow.

"I just want you to know that Alex and I are meant to be so I suggest that you stay out of the way. No more discreet glances and soft caresses, okay?"

Katie just glared and stalked off upstairs.

When she got to her room, Katie felt like throwing something. _The nerve! _she ranted_. How dare she accuse me of hanging around as the result of unrequited love! _For one brief second, Katie had the idea of causing trouble for Sabina but that idea was squashed as soon as she thought about it when she remembered that Alex's happiness rested on this as well. _After everything he's done for me, _she thought_, I can handle her barbs. He deserves to be happy. _She gathered her shower stuff and went into the bathroom.

888

Later on that night, Katie and Sabina carried on as if nothing was said between them. Sabina was sickening sweet and Katie smiled way too much. They thought Alex didn't notice but ever since Katie's runaway attempt, he had become attuned to her facial expressions. He glanced between the two of them and he decided to talk to Katie about it later.

Later turned out to be right before they went to bed. Katie was in her room emailing her sister when the opportunity presented itself.

Alex knocked on her door frame.

Katie looked up and smiled. Her smile faded a bit when he came in and closed the door. She continued to watch him until he sat next to her. When he didn't say anything, she carried on with her email.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine. Are you okay?" she asked searching his eyes for clues as to where this conversation was heading.

"Tell me why I have this feeling that something is going on between you and Sabina."

Katie had to stop the little gasp from escaping her lips. She wanted to tell him to go ask his skank girlfriend but she didn't want to seem petty.

"We, uh, did some talking today. You know to get better acquainted?" she said hoping he would buy it.

For a moment, Alex just stared into her hazel eyes which were more green than brown. He wondered what was going on in her mind. He was the first to break eye contact as he felt his ears grow warm.

"So what did you guys talk about?"

"You," she said, which was the truth, just not the way he thought.

"Really? Do you think I'm devastatingly handsome?"

"Of course. How can we possibly hope to escape from your charms unscathed?" she asked, putting a hand over her heart in order to imitate a swoon.

Alex laughed and pulled her into a hug. As he pulled back he whispered in her ear.

"You would tell me if something was wrong, right?" he asked, serious all of a sudden.

"Of course," she said. When she saw he wasn't looking relieved she added, "This isn't like last time. I swear."

"Good," he said getting up. "I'll leave you to it."

After he closed her door, she let out the breath she had been holding. This was something she knew she could handle by herself. Besides, what were friends for?

* * *

What did you think? A little Katie/Sabina confrontation to get the blood going. Drop me a line, or a rant or two. Peace. -RC


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

As June turned into July, Jack started claiming that no one loved her anymore seeing as they never came to visit anymore. When Jack got married, she moved into Shane's townhouse on the other side of London.

On the Saturday they decided to visit, they brought gifts.

"Daiquiris!" Jack squealed in dismay. "You know full well that I can't drink, Rider. How could you let him be so forgetful Katie?"

"I wasn't in on the secret," she said as she kissed Jack on the cheek and moved further into the house.

"Who is this?" Jack asked when she saw Sabina.

"It's me, Jack," Sabina replied. "Sabina."

"Oh my goodness! You've grown up. It's been what? Ten years?"

"Give or take a few months," she said with a smile.

Jack gave her a hug before she closed the door.

"We're going to have to sit down and chat but now, go sit down somewhere. Katie, you better not be in the kitchen," she said as she took off down the hall to the kitchen.

Alex looked around with a smile. Shane's house didn't stand a chance when Jack moved in. All of Shane's bachelor furniture was replaced with comfortable pieces in earth tones. The pool table that occupied the front room now resided in the pool house. All of his pictures and things that he just couldn't get rid of now called the pool house home. He was about to follow Jack into the kitchen when Sabina tugged on his hand. Looking at her, he saw that she was up to no good and smiled.

Sabina lead him upstairs and into the first empty room she came across. As soon as the door closed, she pushed him against it and attacked his lips with hungry kisses. She kissed her way from his lips down to the place where his neck turned into his shoulders. She slowly raised his shirt up over his head and let it fall onto the floor. She took a step back and bit the left side of her bottom lip. His body was exquisite in every sense. His gunshot wound only added to his ruggedness. All that tanned skin begged to be kissed so she heeded its call.

Alex watched her watching him and smirked. When she walked back towards him, he turned around and pinned her to the wall. He placed on leg between hers and pushed her higher up the wall. As he unbuttoned her shirt, she wrapped her legs around his waist in an effort to stay up. Alex heard her breathing hitch as he kissed the sensitive spot behind her ear. Once her shirt was off, he explored the top of her body with his hands. When he was bored with that, he let one hand wander south of the border and run up and down her thigh.

"Alex," she whispered trying to control her breathing as Alex's hands wandered over sensitive places.

"Yes?" he whispered back between kisses.

"I don't think I can stay quiet for long. I'm about to…"

She didn't to finish her sentence as her body started to spasm. Alex smirked at her reaction and quickly silenced her with a kiss.

Sabina rested her clammy forehead on Alex's shoulder a few moments later and sighed, satisfied.

"That was naughty," she said. "Especially seeing as this is Paige's room."

Alex twisted in her embrace and looked around. Sure enough, they were in Paige's room. Lucky for them, she was nowhere in sight.

888

"How are things?" Jack asked as she washed lettuce for the salad in the kitchen.

"Great."

"Is having Sabina in the house weird?"

"Nope."

Jack stopped what she was doing to look at Katie, who was avoiding her gaze and practically mangling the tomatoes.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Katie said looking up.

"Liar."

Katie put the chopping board aside and sighed. She pinched the bridge of her nose while she put her thoughts in order.

"It's weird. I walk around almost on egg shells when Alex is home because I never know what she's up to. I-"

"What she's up to? Explain."

"I mean what they're up to. I don't want to see them in the act, you know? But other than that, things are fine. I'm talking to my sister almost every day. Her husband just got promoted. My dad is thinking about coming for Christmas and my mom managed to send me an email that doesn't reek of sarcasm and her therapist's words."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, Jack," Katie said firmly.

Jack enveloped the younger woman in a hug. "I can never thank you enough for giving Alex back to me. Whatever you need, don't hesitate to ask, okay?"

"Okay."

"Now, where are those two anyway?"

888

Dinner went along with no incidents. Alex and Sabina managed to keep their affection to themselves, Sabina and Katie kept the glares down to a minimum, and Alex and Katie's natural chemistry cooled a bit. Jack watched the whole thing with a slight frown on her face. Shane, who got there a little after they arrived, didn't see anything but he knew something was up by the way Jack frowned. Paige didn't care about anything. She was happy that her family was over.

After dessert was served, Katie stood up to collect the dishes.

"Sit down, Katie. I'll do it when you leave," Shane said.

"Shane, you have a pregnant wife and a three year old. I can help since I have neither."

"You had a wife, Calloway? I didn't know you were interested in women." Alex said with a raised eyebrow.

"You know full well what I meant," Katie said as she threw a napkin at Alex, which he caught.

"Unfortunately, I do. Sometimes, I think we were twins separated at birth. We've got ESPN or something1," he said as he got up to take a bunch of dishes to the kitchen.

"Sometimes, I think he's lost his mind," Shane said.

Katie laughed as she followed Alex into the kitchen. He already had the water running when she showed up.

"Go ahead and watch TV with the others. I've got this," he said taking the dishes from her.

"I'll help you."

Alex sighed as she took the dish cloth and started to wash the dishes while he dried and put them up. They talked about nothing in particular as they worked, occasionally splashing water on each other. Little did they know, Sabina was watching them from the hall with a scowl on her face. Obviously, Katie didn't take their little talk too seriously. With barely disguised anger, she turned around to seek out Jack.

888

When they were getting ready to leave, Paige pitched a fit. Alex and Katie both turned around while Sabina kept walking towards the car as if she didn't hear Paige crying to go with them.

"But I want to go with Tee Katie and Alex," she wailed as Shane held on to her.

"They have guest, honey," Jack said.

"I want to go!"

"Jack, she can come," Alex said, hating to see her cry.

"She has to learn that she can't always get her way," Jack said giving Paige "the look" that all parents gave to their misbehaving children.

Paige started to cry harder and Katie had a sudden idea.

"Jack, could I come and get Paige tomorrow if she stops crying?"

"Yes."

Paige's tears stopped as if they had never started.

"We could go to MacDonald's and play in the balls and get ice cream and go to the toy store," she continued as if she hadn't heard Paige stop crying.

"Mummy, I stopped crying. Tee Katie can come and get me," she said.

"If you go to bed with no fuss, then yes, you can go with Tee Katie tomorrow."

Paige wiggled in her father's arms until he put her down. She ran up the first few stairs before she came back to give Katie a hug and a kiss.

"I love you!" she squealed as she ran back up to her room.

Katie stood rooted to the spot for a second, thinking about the day her own children would tell her something like that, before she snapped out of it. She looked at Jack and Shane, who both nodded. Katie turned around and walked to the car. She opened the back door and got in.

* * *

How was it after the last chapter. Some Alex/Sabina action along with a little Alex/Katie action. As you see, Jack has noticed that something is up. It's only a matter of time before the shit hits the fan and the cat's out of the bag. Keep reading. Until then... -RC


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

After their little interlude in Paige's bedroom, Sabina took it upon herself to kiss Alex whenever they were in the same room. Alex didn't mind the PDA, but it felt a little fake, as if Sabina was trying to make a point, whenever Katie was in the room. Curious as to why, he followed Sabina up to her room.

"Hey, Sab," he said sitting on the edge of the bed. "What's with all the PDA?"

"Nothing. I just can't stop touching you," she said coming to sit on his lap to prove her point.

"The feeling is mutual, but I can't help but feel as if it's a little forced."

"How so?"

"Whenever Katie's around, it seems like you want to make her uncomfortable," he said looking up at her.

"Why would I want to make Katie uncomfortable?"

"I don't know; there are many reasons. So why would you?"

"I don't."

"I've noticed that something has been off ever since you guys had that little talk," he said.

"Oh that," she said as she flapped a dismissive hand. "She just expressed her concerns for your happiness and I assured her that all is well. I asked her if she would object to us going further into our relationship."

"What did she say?"

"She said that she wanted you to be happy. Whatever makes you happy makes her happy," she said telling part of the truth.

"That's nice," he said in between kisses.

"Very. So when do we go further in our relationship?" she said leaning over him.

"I'm not sure. I think I might need the proper persuasion."

With an impish smile, she trailed a hand down his denim clad thigh until she reached a sensitive place. As she moved closer, she watched the changes come over his face.

"Have you been persuaded yet?"

"Maybe?" he gasped.

"Is that a yes?" she asked as she moved higher.

"Yes," he whispered.

"That's what I thought," she said as she kissed him.

888

Lying in bed hours later, Alex mulled over his relationship with Sabina. It was moving a little fast between them but that was to be expected with their history. Somehow, he felt something was missing. Whenever they went out, they did everything that dating couples did except talk. If they did, he had to drag it out of her. But he was happy, right? Sabina was smart and witty and very pretty. There was some part of him that was not happy though. He was constantly looking for that _something._ Butterflies or a brief flutter of the heart at the most. And Katie.

He rubbed a hand over his face at the thought of her. Katie was trying to tell him something without actually saying it. She stopped coming around and at dinner, she had a phony smile on her face. When he thought about it, he assumed that the smile was there because of Sabina. She only spoke when spoken to and even then, conversation seemed forced. The only time she seemed genuinely happy was when she was with Paige. He remembered the look on her face when she came home after her outing with Paige. She was laughing as she showed him what Paige found in the park. She went on laughing and smiling as she told him about their day for a little while longer before she seemed to remember where she was and in whose presence. She excused herself and holed up in her room. That was almost a week ago.

When Alex went to sleep, he was thinking about the fun-loving girl he used to know and of a way to get Katie to smile again.

The next morning, he got up early, took a shower, and went downstairs. Katie was already there sitting down at the island with a cup of coffee reading the newspaper.

"Morning."

"Morning," she mumbled. "You seem positively buoyant this morning."

"I feel good," he said. "But you don't look so hot. What's up?"

"I feel crappy," she said.

"What can I do to get you feeling better?" he asked coming to stand in front of her. "Yoga? Pilates? Clown tricks?"

"I want to go to the gym," she said.

"Well, go get dressed and let's go."

"What about Sabina?" she asked glancing up at him for the first time.

"What about me?" Sabina asked coming downstairs wearing a short night gown.

"Katie and I are going to the gym for a little bonding. I haven't talked to her in a while and I'm dying to hear about the latest book she's just read," he teased.

"Stuff it, Rider," Katie said feeling better already.

She folded the paper, grabbed her mug, and trotted upstairs.

When Katie was out of sight, Sabina pouted.

"I thought we might have breakfast in bed," she whined.

"You were going to cook?" he asked, raising an unbelieving eyebrow.

"Like hell! Katie could do it."

"Sab, Katie's not a housekeeper," he said with a frown.

"I know, but it kinda feels like she is though. Have fun." She pecked him on the lips and disappeared.

Alex stared after her as she went upstairs. Was she serious? Did she see Katie as just a housekeeper? Did he see Katie as just a housekeeper? He was startled out of his musings by the sound of feet on the stairs. His jaw dropped as Katie neared the bottom of the stairs.

She was wearing a pair of shorts with BRAT written across the butt and a sports bra that should be worn under something.

"Why aren't you dressed?" she asked slinging a towel across her shoulders.

"Why are you dressed like that?" he asked before he could stop it.

"You like? I guess that I can work out and find a boyfriend. Kill two birds with one stone you know? Now go get dressed!" she said as she walked past him to retrieve two large water bottles from the fridge.

Forty-five minutes later, they pulled up to the gym. The first thing Katie did after she signed in was cardio, spending an hour and a half jogging on the treadmill. From there, she went on to the weights and after that, crunches. The repetition helped to keep her mind off more confusing things.

Alex spent his time talking to the people there. He had lost sight of Katie but after asking around, he found her at the punching bag. By the time he walked up, Katie was past the warm up stage and was constantly wailing on the bag. He could tell that there was pent up frustration and anger behind her, technically correct, punches. When she took a brief break, he stepped behind the bag and held it steady. She barely acknowledged his presence.

"Are you okay?"

"Perfect," she said as she threw a perfect right hook.

"No, you're not. Talk to me." The silence that greeted that request stretched on for so long that Alex thought she wasn't going to answer.

She threw a few more varied punches and a few kicks before she said anything.

"Are you happy?" she asked out of the blue.

He hesitated for a fraction of a second. "Yes."

"You sure?" she asked, glaring at him all of a sudden as if she could see past his feeble attempt at the truth.

"Yes. How do you feel about that?" He silently cursed himself; he was starting to sound like Carter.

"If you're happy…" she said as she focused back on the red bag in front of her, thinking it was Sabina's face.

"Bullshit. Come on, Katie."

"I'm serious," she said as she stopped punching. "Sabina puts a smile on your face. I see your face whenever you glance in her direction. You're a goner."

"And you're okay with that?"

"Alex, I'm your friend, not your mother. You have to be happy with your choice. Now hold that bag steady."

888

Jessica called Katie a few nights later.

"Hey, love," she said.

"Hey. What's up?"

"You feel like going out tonight?"

Katie didn't hesitate. "Yes."

"The love nest suffocating you?"

"Oh God yes," she said.

"It's that bad? Kyle tells me that Alex is happy."

"He should be seeing as she's always trying to eat his tonsils," she griped as a shudder went down her back.

"Jealous?"

"Of her? Hell no. The bitch is crazy."

"The green eyed monster is particularly active over there. And why I wonder, when there's _nothing going on_."

"Oh stuff it," Katie said over Jessica's laugh.

"Tamara and I will pick you up around 11 okay?"

"Sure thing. Bye."

After she hung up, Katie went straight to her closet. She discarded half of the clothes in there until she found the perfect outfit. Taking her pick to the bed, she ventured back into the closet to find the perfect shoes. Satisfied, she went to take a shower. When she got out, she used the perfumed moisturizer she bought for herself in Paris. She wiggled her way into her outfit and went to the vanity to make up her face and do her hair. She stepped into her shoes at 10:54, grabbed her money a second later, and went downstairs.

Downstairs, Alex and Sabina were watching TV. As soon as she made it to the bottom step, Alex switched his gaze to her.

"What the hell?"

"You like?" she asked as she turned around in front of the TV completely ignoring Sabina's glare.

Alex stared at Katie. She was wearing a shimmery brown halter top that showed her entire back, white mini shorts, and brown patent leather stilettos. He felt a pang in his chest that had nothing to do with his old scar.

"Where are you going?" he asked over the lump in his throat.

"Out on the town with the girls," she said just as the doorbell rang. "Bye."

She walked past them in a cloud of perfumed air. Alex heard the door close and the lock click.

"Now that she's gone, we've got some alone time," Sabina said as she slithered onto his lap.

* * *

Well, what do you think? Drop me a line. Sabina definately has something up her sleeve. Until next time...


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Katie had the best time of her life. Jessica took them to the hottest club in London. Looking as good as they did, Jessica wearing a mini skirt and a barely there tank and Tamara wearing skin tight skinny jeans and a midriff bearing top, they got tons of drinks sent in their direction. What Katie didn't drink, because she was the designated driver, Jessica and Tamara finished.

After she was good and smashed, Jessica brought up Sabina.

"So how do you like Sabina?"

"I hate her."

"Really? Why? She didn't seem that bad to me when I met her."

"She treats me like shit and I don't think she likes Paige." She then told her how Sabina turned up her nose whenever Paige was in the room.

"Why don't you tell Alex?"

"I'm not about to tell him that his precious girlfriend is a skank. He's a big boy; he can find that out for himself."

"Why don't you call her on her shit?" Tamara asked above the music.

"I did."

"And?"

"She's backed off a little after accusing me of being a whore. It doesn't really matter, though. I've been thinking about moving out."

"Why?"

"Alex and Sabina are getting serious. I knew it was only a matter of time before someone came along to steal his heart. I can't still be living there when he gets married. That's totally weird."

"That's true. Enough about Skankzilla. Let's party!" Tamara exclaimed as she turned to the nearest available guy to dance with.

Following her example, Katie did the same thing and had a blast.

888

Katie stumbled through the door a good six hours later. Slightly tipsy, she made her way up the stairs. When she reached the top, she saw that Alex had his door open so she walked in without a second thought. She wished the door was closed or that she had waited long enough to knock on the door frame.

In the middle of the bed, a topless Sabina was straddling Alex using her mouth for something other than kissing. For what seemed like eternity was only a few seconds. Even though she felt her heart break into a million fragments, Katie could not turn away. She thought her feet were frozen to the floor, until she saw Sabina pause and smirk in her direction. Katie adverted her eyes and walked to her room in a daze. For the first time in a long time, Katie cried herself to sleep.

The next morning, she was gone before the other two woke up. Alex found the note she left in the kitchen.

_Sorry about last night. I have something to do today so I left early. Your breakfast is in the oven and you can eat one of three things in the fridge. I probably won't be back until late so you might want to order take out. Katherine._

Alex thought that was odd. Of all the years he had known Katie, she never signed her notes with her full name. He peeked into the oven and sure enough, there was food. Enough for both of them, if he shared. He ate half and left half for Sabina when she woke up.

Sabina was shocked to find an empty house when she awoke. She half wished that Katie was there just to aggravate her and point out her latest conquest. As she sat down with her breakfast, she thought about the look on Katie's face last night. It was priceless; she couldn't have done her job any better. Now that Katie was going to back off, she could go full steam ahead with her plan. She would be married by Christmas.

888

Katie's absences started to form a pattern. She would leave before they got up and come home after Alex got off from work. She would then get dressed and go out.

Sabina was ecstatic. No Katie meant that she had all the time in the world with Alex. She didn't have to worry about her walking in on them in the throes of passion.

Alex, however, was worried. Katie never sat still long enough for him to read her face. Whenever she was asked where she was going, she would reply the "gym" in the morning or "out" at night. If she didn't go out, she was always busy doing something around the house. Alex didn't want to be the possessive friend, but the compulsion of calling her friends was almost too strong to bear.

Katie on the other hand, was walking around in a daze. She couldn't get that image out of her mind. She tried to get it out by staying busy around the house but that didn't help because she realized that it was the house and what went on in the house that plagued her dreams. So instead of putting herself through that, she stayed away. She knew it was childish but when she stayed away, it helped her to think. Since she didn't have Alex to talk to anymore, she turned to the next best person, Jack.

The first morning Katie showed up at Jack's house unannounced, Jack thought something had gone wrong. After Katie assured her that all was well, she relaxed but she stayed curious. Then Katie started turning up every other day with the excuse that she wanted to see Paige. Jack let Katie continue on with fooling herself until she came over with the same lame ass excuse on a day that Paige was spending time with Shane's sister.

"Katherine, sit down."

Katie had never heard Jack call her by her full name so she sat immediately.

"What are you running away from now?"

"Nothing."

"Bullshit."

That one word sent her walls crashing down. That was the word Alex always used to help her see straight. And it was that one word that brought all of the images, words, and feelings that she had filed away in her memory back to the forefront of her mind.

"Oh, honey, what's wrong?" Jack asked as she rushed over to wrap her arms around Katie.

"Everything," Katie sobbed.

Jack let Katie sob on her shoulder until she was ready to talk.

"I caught them a few weeks ago."

"Caught them?"

"Sabina was doing what she is best at and I walked in."

"Oh dear."

"Yes."

"Did they not know you were there?"

"I went out earlier that night. When I got home, I saw the door open. An open door means that it's okay to walk in without knocking. Well, I walked in and got an eye full. The worst part about was that she smirked at me. That bitch smirked and my heart broke."

"That little tramp. I'm sure she planned the whole thing," Jack said getting to her feet.

"She probably did. She warned me to stay away from Alex. I guess that was my punishment for going to the gym with him for a few hours a few weeks ago," she said following Jack into the kitchen.

"If I tell you something, will you promise to listen?"

"Yes."

"You love him don't you?"

"Yes."

"No. I mean you_ love_ him. More than just a friend."

Katie couldn't deny it any more and she just nodded.

"That's what I thought. Obviously, Sabina saw straight through your denials and she used it against you. She knows how much you care for him and that you want what's best for him. She's convinced you that she is what he wants."

"They look happy together, Jack. I can't deny him that."

"Happiness is more than just looking good together. Happiness comes from enjoying the other's company."

"Oh they enjoy each other's company all right," Katie griped.

"I don't mean sex, or _just_ sex. I mean genuinely wanting to be in that person's company doing the most basic things. Cleaning, cooking, watching TV. Happiness also comes from knowing that the person you love has your back. Now, I know that Alex deserves his bit of happiness, but you have to tell him how you feel."

"And have him hate me? Jack, I can't."

"Well, why not?" Jack asked in a huff.

"I'm his friend, Jack. If his girlfriend hates me, then she hates me. I can't change that. All I can do is be there for him."

"At what cost? Are you willing to place his happiness over yours?"

"Yes."

"Even if that means that he can find his happiness with you?"

"Jack, he doesn't feel the same way," Katie protested as she paced in front of the kitchen windows.

"How do you know how he feels?"

"Do you know how he feels?" Katie fired back.

"I can see it on his face every time he looks your way. Love isn't always direct; it can come at you from all different angles."

Katie just sighed. "Can I stay here for a few days until I can figure this mess out?"

"Of course. I've got the guest room ready," Jack said as she led the way upstairs.

"You knew I was going to come?" she asked genuinely surprised and Jack just gave her a look.

"Of course. It was only a matter of time."

* * *

Poor Katie. Once again, she's running away. Just when she thought things were going to be okay, she falls into a black hole of heart break. Drop me a line and tell me what you think.

I would just like to thank everyone for reviewing. With the way things are going, I'm going to have to ask the plot bunnies to give me something to work with. Until then... -RC


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

The end of July brought with it the birth of Ty Alex Patterson. Jack was positively glowing with happiness when she came home from the hospital. Katie had cleaned the house and even threw a "welcome home" dinner together at the last minute with baby blue streamers and balloons.

"Katie, this is wonderful. Thank you so much for everything."

"No problem. Now, where is my nephew?" she asked taking him from Jack's arms. "Here he is!"

"Any day now," a voice said from behind Jack. "If I didn't know any better, I would say that someone wants us to die from old age."

"Oh, hush up, Alex," Jack said moving out of the way.

Katie had moved over to the sofa to cuddle with Ty so she could escape from the traffic jam as well as Alex. When Jack found her on the sofa, she gave Katie a glare.

"Come on, Katie. When are you gonna break your silence? You've been walking around as if your best friend died."

"Technically? He has. Now, I've got some goodies for you," she said to Ty as she got to her feet.

Jack followed behind her as she walked to the kitchen where everyone was congregated.

"The food is already on the table so help yourselves. But make sure your hands are washed."

Katie had every intention on staying in the kitchen talking to Ty and Jack knew it.

"Hey, why don't you go sit down too?" Jack said taking her son back.

"Oh, I'm not," she began but the glare Jack was sending her way stopped her protest. "Yes, ma'am."

Katie squared her shoulders and stepped into the dining room. The only available seat was between Alex and Shane across from Sabina. Katie cursed her luck. She sat down gingerly and smiled.

"Hey, Shane, could you pass the peas?" she asked pretending to ignore the look Alex sent her way.

Dinner was a happy affair. Jokes and embarrassing stories were told. Paige seemed to take being a big sister in stride. Most kids would have been a slight bit jealous, but Paige was a fierce protector of her brother. Katie had to bite back a smile when Paige glared at Sabina for touching Ty.

"Dinner was great, Katie," Shane said.

"Thanks," she said with a genuine smile as she stood up to collect the dirty dishes.

"Oh, no you don't," Jack protested. "This time Shane and Sabina are going to do the dishes. We are going to fawn over Ty."

Sabina looked as if she had just stabbed herself but she collected her face. With a low growl, she grabbed the dishes from Katie's hand and ended up getting a little bit of peas on her shirt.

"Alex, be a doll and grab those bags," Jack said standing up.

Katie followed behind her as they went upstairs to where Ty would be sleeping. When Jack opened the door she gasped. The room was baby blue and celery green. The walls were covered with pictures of Winnie the Pooh and his friends. Jack turned around with puzzlement on her face.

"Who did this?"

"I did," Katie said. "I hope you don't mind. Shane came up with the idea and I took it upon myself to finish it. I made sure I bought fume-free paint but it's been painted since the beginning of the week."

"You are such a sweet heart. When did you find time to do this?"

"You were busy with Paige getting her used to a new baby and I had free time," she said shrugging, avoiding Alex's gaze.

"Let me go and get my camera," Jack said as she backed out of the room.

As soon as she realized what was happening, Katie glanced helplessly at Jack who shook her head. With a pointed look in Alex's direction, Jack closed the door. The room was quiet for a while.

"Why haven't you called?" Alex asked leveling his gaze on Katie.

"I was busy painting."

"Stop being vague, Katie," he said as his eyes followed her to the rocking chair.

"I'm not; it's the truth," she said finally looking up at him from her seat in the rocking chair.

She watched as he paced, something he only did when he was frustrated.

"Katie, you haven't been happy since that talk you had with Sabina."

"Give the guy a medal," she muttered.

"Katie, I'm gone for most of the day but I know that Sabina can wear your patience. Hell, she wears mine with all that constant babble. Sometimes, I swear she doesn't know when to shut up. I know she said something to you. What was it?" he asked coming to sit at her feet.

"It's nothing," she said trying to stand but he grabbed her legs to keep her seated.

"What she said wasn't 'nothing'. Katie, you haven't been home in weeks. Why are you avoiding me? You promised that this wasn't the same thing."

"And it's not! Dammit, Alex! I wanted to do this on my own. I have to learn to fend for myself because you won't always be there!"

He let her legs go in shock.

"What do you mean?"

"Alex, you have a fucking girlfriend! Where's my place in your house if she's gonna be there, huh? I walked in on you for crying out loud."

"When?" he asked as his face paled.

"The night I went out with Jessica," she said closing her eyes even though it did little to get rid of the images permanently burned into her retinas.

"Jesus, Kat. Why didn't you say anything?"

"I shouldn't have been there in the first place. You are entitled to do whatever you want in your house without having to answer to anybody."

"It's your house too, Katie."

"For how long?"

"For as long as you need it to be."

"My time is up," she said standing up.

"Tell me what this is really about," he said softly standing up too.

Katie looked up at him as tears slowly leaked out of her eyes and made their way down her face.

Alex could tell that her resolve to keep him out was weakening. He used the pad of his thumb to wipe her tears away. He cupped her face and she leaned into his touch. That part of him that felt something was off when he was with Sabina felt right and he knew. Everyone was right. He had been denying the truth for so long that he stopped thinking about it.

"Talk to me Katie. Like we used to when it was just you and me," he whispered and she just cried harder.

"I've been running away again," she said softly after a brief silence.

"From what?"

"Not what; who."

"Who then?" he asked with a small smile.

"You. Again."

"What did I do?"

"You have my heart and I don't know how to get it back."

Alex didn't know what to say and Katie kissed him softly. It was so soft he thought he must have imagined it. He knew it wasn't his imagination when she pulled him closer or when trailed her tongue under his lip. Katie held on to him as if her life depended on it and he couldn't help fisting his hands in her soft hair.

Before things could go farther, Katie stepped away breathing heavy. She knew she could go all the way with him but she couldn't; he had a girlfriend and she was no home wrecker. It was always him, though. She wanted nothing more than to stay with him but she had to go. Guilt that she had just given everything up was plaguing her and she couldn't breathe. It didn't help that he was looking at her as if he was seeing her for the first time since they met.

Putting a hand to her mouth she muttered, "I'm sorry," before turning around and running out of the room. She heard him calling her name, but she didn't listen, she just kept on going. When she thundered down the stairs and past everyone in the den, she kept going until she reached the front door. She flung it open and ran down the front walk and down the street.

Jack was standing at the door with a worried expression on her face. When Alex joined her looking a little flushed, she shook her head.

"Shit," he swore. "Not again."

* * *

Katie promised that this wasn't the same thing as the last time, but she's run away. AGAIN. So, I'm having a cookie party in honor of Katie telling Alex how she feels. So, did you like it? Drop me a line and we can discuss ways of getting rid of Sabina. I'm thinking dismemberment and cremation. What do you think? -RC


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **Congrats, people! We have almost reached three digits in the reviews category. Give yourself a pat on the back and a whole tray of brownies! Woot, woot. Anyways, I would just like to thank everyone for giving me suggestions on what should happen to Sabina. I really liked the fried extra-crispy Sabina and the mummified Sabina. Those really made me laugh out loud. Anyways, Katie's deed is done. She fought back the only way she knew how so now Alex has to make his decision. Will it be Sabina or Katie? Keep reading to find out...

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

"Good riddance," Sabina said as she sat down.

Alex rounded on her and Jack saw the furious look on his face. She tried to reach for his arm before he did something foolish but he just shook his head.

"Sabina, I want you gone."

"What?"

"I want you out of my fucking house by tomorrow. I don't care if you have to sleep under the fucking bridge, I just want you gone."

"But Alex, we're together now. We don't have to worry about her anymore. She was nothing more than your housekeeper anyway."

Alex pinched the bridge of his nose to keep his temper.

"She was never _just_ my housekeeper; she's my friend. Now she's neither since I managed to fuck that up, no thanks to you."

"Do you know what she told me? She told me that I should have stayed in the States," she said furiously standing up.

"She was right. You should have stayed in the States. Things were just fine before you came. Why did you come anyway?" he asked as an afterthought.

"I love you."

Alex snorted. "Bullshit."

"It's true. I loved you then, I love you now."

"I couldn't tell. I must be daft or something. Come to think of it, I am stupid if ignored how much the person I lived with loved me."

"How can you love someone that's a tramp?"

"I don't know; how can I sleep with a whore?"

Sabina's pale face paled even more.

"You would give up everything we have for her?" she spat.

"What do we have, Sabina? Great sex? I've had better actually. Intelligent conversation?"

"But Alex," she whined. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Come on, love. I can make it up to her and to you."

"I'm sorry, Sab. This was an accident."

"Fine," she said. "Can you at least take me back to your place so I can get my shit?"

"I can do even better. I can also take you to a hotel of some sort," he said putting on his jacket.

Sabina responded with a glare as she brushed past him.

Alex turned to Jack with an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry about all of this, especially in front of Paige. I just-"

"I know," Jack said. "I told Katie the same thing: you can't help who you love."

"I'm going to have a hell of a time trying to convince her, though. Congrats you guys."

Jack watched as Alex trudged down the walk and over to his car. She kept watch until they turned the corner. When she went back inside, Shane was waiting for her.

"What was that all about?"

888

Katie found herself in the middle of a playground. She sat down on a swing and sighed. It was childish of her to run away but she had no other alternative. She pushed herself on the swing and thought.

It was really stupid of her to kiss him. She would think about the way he held her close and the feel of his lips on hers all the time now when she was trying to get him out of her thoughts. Lucky for her, school was going to start soon so she would have that to occupy her time. She had to go back to school the following week for meetings and such so she needed to go back to the house. She cringed at having to face him again but she knew she would have to do it.

Katie leaned her head back and looked at the sky which was turning colors. She could already see the moon peaking out from behind the trees. She stood up with a sigh and started back in the direction she had come from.

It was dark and chilly by the time she reached Jack's house. To add to her humiliation, she ran out before she could grab her keys. She hung her head as she knocked on the door.

When it opened, Jack's worried face broke out into a smile. She stood back and allowed Katie to enter.

"Thanks," Katie muttered as Jack closed the door.

She waited until Jack was standing in front of her before she told her the plan she had come up with.

"Jack, I need to find my own place. I don't want to intrude any longer and frankly, I have no place else to go."

"You could always go back to Alex."

That sentence had two meanings that Katie caught.

"I'm not going back and he's not coming to get me. Hopefully, this time he'll listen. Bloody hard headed he is."

Jack smiled as Katie went upstairs to the guest bedroom. Things weren't completely over between them. She just hoped they overcame their denial in time to salvage what was left of their relationship.

888

The ride back to his house was quiet and Alex was thankful. Sabina let him know she was pissed by glaring at the city as it flashed by. When they got home, she got out of the car and slammed the door. Alex winced as he got out and locked the doors. Once they were inside, she rounded on him.

"You had no right to do that in front of them," she hissed.

"Why not?"

"That was just mean."

"So you've demonstrated by giving me the cold shoulder."

"Well, you deserved it," she said as she sat down. "Why do you care so much about her anyway?"

"Because she found me, alright?"

"How did she find you?" Sabina asked.

"Sab, I was in a very dark place. It was so dark that I didn't know which way was up. I was drowning in depression and all manner of other stuff," he said glaring at the glass table between them.

Suddenly, he smiled and Sabina saw how it transformed his face from bitter self-inflection to happiness at something she could not see.

"Here comes Katie, all five foot four of her, telling me what I should do to survive in the ORC. I hated her at first because she was able to be happy when I was miserable. She was there when I was mean to her and when I finally cracked. She told me it was okay to feel the way I did and she just let me cry. As I got to know her better, I realized that she wasn't as happy as she pretended to be."

"Is that why you love her more than me?"

Alex stood up and walked over to the window.

"Because she was there for you when you needed someone in your corner?" she asked coming to stand behind him at the window. "I could have been that person too if I wasn't on the other side of the bleeding country, Alex."

She turned him around so she could see his face.

"Why don't you give me a chance to show you that I can be what she is to you? I can learn to be domestic. You might have to go with burned dinners before I get the hang of it, but I _can_ do it. Just give me a chance."

Alex shook his head and sighed. He looked at Sabina and saw the girl she used to be in the woman she was now. She hadn't changed much. She was still demanding and slightly self-centered. But he knew that she would always get what she wanted whether or not it was good for her. He thought that part of her was due to the fact that she was an only child with parents that gave her whatever she wanted.

"Sabina, we might have worked, in another lifetime. Too much has happened since we took a holiday in the South of France. I'm not the same person I used to be and neither are you. We have both been changed by outside factors that shall remain nameless."

Sabina looked down at her feet for a moment. She debated whether or not she should voice the question that had been bugging her for quite a while but Alex's quizzical stare helped her to decide.

"I know that when you make up your mind, you stick to it," she started still looking at the floor. "How can you be sure that she's the one? It's not unheard of for someone to fall for someone else when they have been in a life and death situation. Are you sure that you love her because of who she is or because she saved your life?"

When she finally looked up, Alex saw the hope in her blue eyes. He really did like being her friend once upon a time and he hated to hurt her but it was time for the truth to finally come out.

"I've thought about that question for a long time, Sab. Years, actually. How could I be sure that I loved her for her after everything we had been through? The harder I thought about the question, the more it eluded me until I stopped thinking about it. And that's when the answer hit me, hard."

"What did you come up with?" she asked, curious although each word broke her heart.

Alex smiled softly and she saw how much he loved Katie. Truth be told, she saw it the moment they all sat down to talk that day months ago. Somehow, she thought she could change his mind.

"I like the way she hums when she's cooking and the way she bites her bottom lip when she's nervous. She has this way of making me smile when I feel like crying like a baby. Sab, the list goes on and on. Even though she steals my clothes, I can't stay mad at her forever because she'll do something, like tell me about a book she read and I'll have to pretend that I don't care."

Sabina nodded her head in complete comprehension.

"I guess I always knew," she said softly. "I just wanted to make sure that whatever we had was completely over. I didn't want any lingering feelings left undiscovered."

Alex watched as she made her way to the bottom of the stairs.

"I'll be gone as soon as I can pack. I'll call a taxi or something so you won't have to bring me yourself."

"It would be no problem to bring you where you needed to go," he said.

Sabina just shook her head. "No. I'll be okay. I'll leave my contact information in case you ever feel like talking to me again in the near future." She turned and walked swiftly up the stairs.

For the second time that night, Alex was left standing in the middle of the room.

* * *

Yay! Sabina is history! My story no longer needs that slut. Now here comes the hard part. Will Katie take him back or will she turn her back and walk the other way? So what did you think? Did I go too easy on Sabina's dismissal or what? Drop me a line either way. Peace. -RC


	17. Chapter 17

Alex finally gets rid of his evil girlfriend, much to the delight to everyone and much to _my_ delight, we have crossed over to three digits! At this moment, we have 105 reviews. Yeah! So here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

Katie kept busy. She helped Jack out with feedings and housework. She took Paige out for ice cream and to the park whenever Jack needed rest. She went out with her friends and tried to avoid Twenty Questions with Tanya. When the date of her meeting was staring her in the face, Katie couldn't keep putting off getting her stuff from the house so she went when she knew Alex or Sabina wouldn't be home.

She stood outside for a moment taking in the way the change in season affected the house. The leaves had fallen off of the trees and the grass was changing colors. Taking a deep breath, she trudged up to the door and opened it. All of a sudden, a whole barrage of feelings hit her and she staggered inside. She felt him everywhere, heard him everywhere. She slowly ascended the stairs and she barely resisted the temptation of looking around in his room. She pulled a suitcase from under the bed and started filling it with the essentials. She wouldn't take everything until she found some place permanent to live. Before she left for good, she removed the jersey Alex accused her of stealing and hung it on his door knob. With a final look around and a sad smile, she made her way downstairs. She locked the bottom of the door and left her key. She placed her bags in the trunk of her car and drove away without looking back.

888

Alex was finishing up some paper work when a shadow fell over his workspace. Looking up, he saw it was his friends. They all had frowns on their faces and he wondered what was wrong.

"What's wrong?"

"You."

"Me? What did I do?"

"Apparently something. My girlfriend is at her wits end with Katie," Ryan said. "Tanya stays up late almost every time they go out. She says that Katie is clamming up and she won't say anything.

Alex ran his hand over his face and sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"What happened, Rider?" Chace asked.

"I am a major screw up."

"Since when?" Kyle chimed in. "I've been a screw up since I was born."

"Funny," he said before he filled them in. When he was done, they stood there staring at him.

"So you let her run off and you didn't follow her?" Ryan asked.

"You let your sort of ex-girlfriend move in with you?" was Chace's question.

"What was I supposed to do? She didn't want to talk to me and it didn't feel right having Sabina living out of hotel when she would be spending most of her time with us."

"Haven't you ever heard of fighting for love?" Jake asked ignoring Chace's question and following up Ryan's.

"Of course I have. I just never figured that it would happen to me."

"I guess not if you're used to things being handed to you," Ryan said.

"Nothing has ever fallen at my feet," Alex said.

"Really? I recall girls just wetting themselves in your presence," he said.

"That's because they're fucking whores with nothing else to do with themselves," Alex said angrily.

"So when are you going to talk to her?" Chace asked trying to get the conversation back on topic.

"She hasn't answered my calls."

Ryan looked at Jake with a baffled expression while Kyle muttered, "What the hell?"

"So do you love the girl or not?"

"I do. I really do."

"Then go find her! You know where she works and where she lives, right?" Ryan waited for Alex's nod and when he got it, he continued. "Then what's the problem?"

"I don't know what to say. And I'm afraid."

"When haven't we been afraid of the opposite sex? It happens to all of us. That special one always knows how to keep your balls in the palm of her hand without you even knowing she has them. Tanya had me by the balls from the second date."

"Jessica trampled mine before she grabbed them. I'm a sucker for that girl," Kyle said sheepishly.

"So the moral of this story is that we are all suckers for the women we love. However, we all have women but this sorry sack of shit," Chace said nodding in Alex's direction. "So what are you going to do about it?"

888

Alex tried and failed a dozen of times to tell Katie how he felt. He tried to meet her at school but when he saw how happy she was surrounded by kids, he couldn't walk over to her. He told himself that he was content with just watching from afar but the distance was killing him slowly.

Everywhere he went, he saw something that she would like, a book she might want to read. His house was too empty without her filling the silence with something or another. He was beginning to wonder if he truly hated the Jonas Brothers as much as he let on. He missed her plain and simple. He often found himself sitting on the edge of her bed staring at the wall without seeing it. He knew he had to talk to her before it was too late.

The only thing he could do to ease his suffering just a bit was talk to Jack and she wasn't being too sympathetic.

"Oh, it's you," she said when she opened the door and found him standing in the rain on the door step.

"Yeah, it's me," he said walking in.

"Have you found your common sense yet?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"I'm still working on that."

"Well you better hurry up. I can't keep her here forever. She's been out looking for a place to live whenever she has the time for the past month and a half."

"I know. She left her key and my jersey."

"What?"

"She used to sleep in my jersey. The other day, I found it hanging on my door," he said with a bitter laugh. "This is all my fault."

"Damn straight. So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know."

"I know that the teachers are having a fall brunch tomorrow at 11:05. I believe that's your best bet."

"Thanks, Jack."

"Just don't mess this up," she said with a smile as she sent him on his way. When he left, she prayed that everything went his way tomorrow.

* * *

So Alex gets some manly advice from his friends and a little push in the right direction from his Cupid. Now he has to spend his free time coming up with something so Katie can consider taking him back.

On a sad note, this story is almost at an end. There are two more chapters and the epilogue left and then I'm going on a hiatus to bribe the muses of the plot bunnies. I'm thinking of crossing over into the supernatural or maybe (cringe) action. I'm not sure; just throwing stuff up in the air. Oh well, drop me a line and tell me what you think. One more thing: the next chapter around the middle to end parts are a little steamy, so be warned. Peace. -RC


	18. Chapter 18

**Warning: There is a slight change in content in this chapter that starts after the page break (in the form of three 8s).** Anyway, this is a life or death situation where Katie and Alex are concerned so enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

Katie had just walked her students to lunch. When she got back to her class room, she found a vase of pink orchids on her desk. She looked for a card but didn't find one. Shrugging, she grabbed her purse and took off for the teacher's lounge. When she got there, everyone was staring at her. She looked back at everyone and started to blush. She had barely taken a step towards her name card when her name was called.

"Katie."

She knew who called her and her heart gave a traitorous lurch in her chest as she turned around slowly to face him.

He was standing there in front of her looking faintly embarrassed as he addressed her in front of everyone. She thought he looked good, despite the faint circles under his eyes,

"Yes?" she asked in a detached voice. "_It is better to seem aloof," _she thought.

"I've come to apologize. I didn't realize how blind I was until recently. My whole life, I've searched for someone that genuinely cared for me. There was Jack, Tom, and Ian in his own way. For a long time, I've had to fend for myself. You know this. It wasn't until I met you that I realized that I didn't have to fight so hard to shield my heart. I think my heart has been yours from the moment you sung me to sleep six years ago. You saw me in my darkest hour and you were still there holding a flashlight to guide me home. I always knew what you meant to me, I just never told you and I'm sorry for that. I really am. I just assumed that you would always be there and that's where I was wrong. My life is empty without you, Katherine Marie Calloway, and I was wondering if you would consider taking me back."

Katie saw him the same way he was when he told her about Maria: vulnerable. He was baring his soul to her. He always had a way of making her feel special, even on her bad days. She never realized how much she meant to him although she should have guessed when he came to get her from hiding under a pier in the middle of a New York winter.

"Did you sent the orchids?" she asked.

"Yes. I figured that roses scream 'screw up' so I wanted to be original."

Katie stared at him for a few moments longer. Could this really be happening? Her knight in shining armor could finally be hers. No more waiting on the sidelines for the right guy and no more watching him move on without her.

Alex waited an eternity for her answer. He took in her appearance. She was beautiful in her jeans and sweater. It was sexy in a modest way. She had a few rings under her eyes but they were locked on his. He saw her indecision, but he knew that she loved him. It gave him hope.

He barely saw her move before she was pressed against him and kissing him with everything she had. The kiss in the nursery felt like a possibility of what could happen, but this kiss was a promise of what will happen.

The applause of the people there fell on deaf ears as they escaped to their own private world.

"Yes," she whispered against his lips. "I take you back if you'll take me back as well."

"Why do you think I'm here?"

888

Later on that week, Alex took her out and officially asked her out. It was a bit weird when it felt as if they had been dating for six years, but Alex wanted it to be official.

Katie, a stickler for romance, sealed the deal with a kiss, much to the joy of their fellow diners.

When they made it back to his house, Alex handed her the key she left on the island.

"I believe this is yours," he whispered against her neck.

"Thank you," she said as she stepped away from him. She kept her back to him and she rummaged in her purse for her key chain.

"I noticed you have quite a bit of your stuff at Jack's and I was wondering when you wanted to move it back in."

Katie laughed. "Don't worry, love. I moved it back in when you were at work the other day."

"You little sneak. How long were you going to have me worrying that you might not move back in?" he asked stalking her across the kitchen.

"As long as possible. Jack thought it would be funny," she said moving around the island until she reached a stopping point.

Katie didn't look scared when Alex caged her in. Instead, she was fighting off a laugh.

"Am I supposed to be afraid of you, Rider?" she asked.

"I suppose not," he said in a thoughtful voice. "If you were, this would be hard to do."

Alex didn't Katie a chance to ponder his words because he cut off all chances of conversation when he covered her mouth with his. Even if she wanted to say something, she couldn't because her mind turned to mush as she melted against him.

Katie tried and failed to suppress the moan she felt in her throat. She shivered as Alex's hands traced up and down her arms before he picked her up and placed her on the counter top. Without a second thought, Katie wrapped her legs around him. Needing air, she wrenched her face away from his and took a deep breath. Her overexposed neck was suddenly attacked with kisses. She arched into his touch when he licked her pulse.

"Not here," she panted as she looked down on him with bright eyes.

Alex didn't need to be told twice. He picked her up and went directly upstairs to her room. Once they were standing in the middle of her floor, he put her down. He caught his breath as she slid down the front of his body. He looked at her without saying anything. Once again, the blinds in her room were open and the moonlight was shining through. Good thing they were on the second floor where no one could see because if things were going the way he thought they were, they shouldn't be seen.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked.

Katie answered by pulling his head down for another mind blowing kiss as she started taking small steps in the general direction of her bed. With trembling hands, she pulled his shirt out of his pants and started to unbutton it. When a button was loose, she kissed the skin the button exposed. She kept going until she reached his navel before she slowly slid the cotton shirt off of his shoulders. Before she could take something else off of him, she was whirled around. She felt his lips on the back of her neck and his hands on her back. One hand was griping her waist while the other started pulling down the zipper on her little black dress. As she did to him, Alex kissed the skin her zipper exposed until he reached the small of her back.

Alex slowly slid the dress off and let it fall the floor in a puddle. He held her hand as she stepped out of it. He watched as she sat down on the edge of the bed to slip off her shoes. He smirked when she crooked her finger at him as she slid to the center of the bed. He kicked off his shoes and stepped out of his pants before joining her in the middle of the bed. He reached behind her and unsnapped her bra. When it was somewhere on the floor, he showered her bare shoulders with kisses.

Katie couldn't get close enough. She moved closer to him and sat on his lap. Burying her hands in his hair, she attacked his neck leaving little red marks behind. It seemed like forever before he kissed her again. When he did, he slowly changed their position until he was leaning over her. It was too soon when he left her lips and began trailing kisses down her neck and down the center of her stomach. When he reached the elastic barrier on her knickers, Katie's breath hitched but all he did was kiss his way down her inner thigh before repeating the process on the other leg. When he started back up his path, one hand fingered the top of her knickers before slowly sliding them down.

Alex smirked. For the second time since he'd known her, Katie was silent. He pulled back to observe her. There she was in all of her glory looking back at him. Her face was flushed and her lips were swollen but she had never looked more beautiful to him at that moment. He captured her lips once more but kept bodily contact to a minimum.

Katie hated the lack of contact but his kisses were robbing her of all sensible thought.

"You still have on too many clothes," she complained as she reached up to run a finger around the edge of Alex's boxer briefs. After a second, she realized if she kept rubbing circles on his hip bones, his body got closer to hers. A few moments of playing the temptress got her exactly what she wanted.

Alex felt a shiver travel down his spine as Katie's fingers worked their magic. He was trying to stay suspended over her so he wouldn't crush her beneath his weight, but she was making it hard for him to think straight.

"Damn, woman," he whispered against her collar bone.

"Take them off," she growled softly in his ear.

Alex looked at her dead on for a moment before he did as she demanded. He saw her gaze travel up and down his body. Once her eyes reached south of the border, she unconsciously bit down on her lip. Alex nearly lost his cool as he protected them. He hesitated one more second before leaning over her again.

Katie looked up at him and knew it was now or never. He was giving her one more chance to say no before they crossed the final line guarding no man's land. She took a deep breathe before nodding. The next few moments were tense. She didn't move and neither did Alex. When she felt she could breathe again, she wiggled her hips a little and was rewarded with a tingling sensation somewhere behind her navel.

Alex watched her face as she accepted this new position. When she was ready, he took it slow. He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes in concentration; there was no way he was going to hurt her.

Katie opened her eyes and trained them on his face screwed up in concentration. She decided to help him out by matching him move for move.

Subtle things caused her breath to hitch or to stop altogether. A slight tip of her hips or a warm touch there. It didn't help matters much with Alex whispering French in her ear.

She kissed his shoulders, his face, his arms, anything she could reach. Her nails left little red trails on his back. She noticed that that something she felt behind her navel was getting hotter as it mounted to a crescendo.

Alex could tell she was close. Different looks passed over her face. He kept doing what he was doing and kissed her neck before she clutched him close.

"Look at me," he demanded seeing as she avoided his gaze for the most part.

Katie's eyes flew open and managed to lock onto his before her limbs locked around him and her back arched off the bed.

"I," was all she said before she cried out his name.

Katie felt her body explode into a thousand fragments. A few seconds later, she felt Alex go rigid before he softly said her name and placed his head in the hollow between her neck and shoulders.

They were both breathing heavily in a ball of twisted, sweaty limbs.

"I'll move in a moment," he gasped as he kissed her shoulder.

When he finally rolled over, Katie sighed. She missed his warmth.

"Are you okay?" he asked looking over at her. She still had that post orgasm look on her face.

"Fine," she whispered.

They laid there not talking for a moment.

"Alex?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

So... what do you think? How was my smut? I'll take kudos and flames. Either way, I just want an honest opinion. One more chapter. I'm so sad! It's almost the end of this journey. What am I going to do now? I'll just go and wallow in loneliness as I wait for the reviews to filter in. Until then... Peace, RC


	19. Chapter 19

The final chapter is here! I'm so sad. I know! We need a big hug from Lester! huge hug from a large rodent Now we feel all good inside. I will like to take this time to thank the creators of _A Goofy Movie_. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

The weeks passed and before they knew it, Christmas was upon them. With all the shopping and decorations, Alex and Katie were kept busy. Katie had to have lights on the house and a huge Christmas tree. Being the sucker that he was, Alex did it.

Ever since they became "official," Alex had given her something almost every day. His gifts weren't expensive, just little things that made her laugh. Every one at the school noticed a difference in Katie. Even her students had taken to asking about Alex every now and again. Some times he would pop up and the boys would go nuts asking him questions about fire trucks and whatnot.

Alex didn't escape the teasing either. Ryan had gone all out to let the whole station know that his best friend was as blind as a bat for not realizing that he was in love. Everywhere Alex turned, someone was singing some sappy love song. Even Tom answered his phone singing some love song or another. Alex had never looked forward to going home as much as he did now. It was a good feeling walking in through the door and receiving a big hug and a kiss, and maybe a little something more. He was never a romantic sap, but he was starting to identify with them.

That Christmas Eve, he, Katie, Tom, and Lacie were over at Jack's sitting around the fire place talking trying to get Ty to walk.

"Come on, love," Katie was saying. "You can do it."

Ty was holding on to the table when he let go and took a step in Katie's direction.

"Come on, Ty."

And he did. He made it halfway to her before sitting down.

"Good boy," she cried as she swooped in for a kiss while she tickled his sides.

Jack was smiling and Shane was taking pictures. Paige, being such a great big sister, had to be in every picture Shane took.

"Come on now, love," he said. "Can I take their picture without you?"

Paige pouted and ran over to Jack.

Just then, Lacie came out of the kitchen with a tray full of hot things to drink.

"I've got something here for everyone," she cried as she swooped into the den wearing a Christmas sweater with huge reindeer on it. "I've got egg nog for the boys and hot chocolate for us girls."

When she was done passing out drinks, she sat on the sofa next to Tom.

"So when is the wedding?" Jack asked.

"New Year's Eve."

"New Year's Eve?"! Katie shrieked. "But Lacie, that's like two weeks away!"

"Tom and I don't want a huge wedding and after being the children of divorce… we just want the justice of the peace to proclaim us 'man and wife' and we can get on with a New Year's party."

With the women all wrapped up with wedding plans, Alex got up. When he got back, he was holding a box. He sat back down and waited for the right moment. Paige was dozing in Shane's lap when the moment presented itself.

"Here, Katie," he said.

She looked up, surprised.

"I thought we weren't exchanging gifts until tomorrow?" she asked handing Ty back to Jack

"I couldn't wait," he said with a shrug.

"Okay," she said as she sat on his lap.

She looked at the box and shook it. No sound was made so she took the blue satin paper off. She opened the box only to find it empty.

"There's nothing it in," she said looking up at him.

"Look down."

She looked down and found it. Instead of being in the box, it was on her finger. Katie gasped at the ring. It was a two carat princess cut diamond ring set in white gold with diamond chips circling the band.

"Alex, I…"

He moved her off his lap as he took a knee.

"Will you marry me, Katherine Calloway?"

"Yes!" she squealed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly.

Shane caught the whole thing on film and Jack was crying.

"Finally!" Shane cried. "He's been bugging me about that ring for months."

"Months?"

"As soon as you forgave me, I went ring hunting. I found it the night I took you out."

"You knew for that long?"

"I knew ever since you moved in. I was just a little slow."

"I'll say," Jack muttered.

"I have a surprise for you, too," Katie said.

Alex closed his eyes and held out his hand.

Jack quickly grabbed the camera and focused it on his face.

"I'm pregnant."

Alex's eyes flew open as he stared open-mouthed at his fiancé.

"What?"

"I went to the doctor a few days ago and she said I'm about six weeks along."

"Oh, God," he said running his hands through his hair.

888

As they lay in bed later on that night, Alex tilted Katie's hand in the moonlight to observe her ring.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes. Do you like your gift?"

"Yeah. I'm going to be a dad."

"Yep. Now, I have one more."

He arched an eyebrow and waited. He didn't have to wait long.

Katie had gotten out of bed and started a slow and seductive strip tease. She was already wearing next to nothing, which did nothing for his nerves. He stayed put as she made her way slowly up his body, kissing every inch of skin under her mouth. Once she got within reach of his lips, she stayed where she was, kissing her way up his chest and up and over his shoulder. She found her favorite place on his neck and nipped at the skin there, causing a little red mark.

With a smirk, she whispered, "Merry Christmas, love."

* * *

So, what do you think? A happily ever after for both Alex and Katie with another one on the way to join the family! Yay! Onto the Epilogue. -RC


	20. Epilogue

Epilogue: Seven and a half months later

Katie was trying her hardest not to come unglued when all she wanted was to curse like a sailor. Contractions were coming in what seemed like every second and at the moment, she rued the day she ever set eyes on Alex Rider.

"I hate you so much for knocking me up," she growled as another contraction slammed into her.

Alex grinned as he kissed her hand. "You weren't complaining that night," he whispered.

Katie just glared at him and griped his hand tighter.

Just then the doctor came in and ordered the nurses to move Katie onto the birthing table.

Alex cringed at the position Katie was in. As soon as there was opening, he rushed to her side encouraging her to breathe the way she was taught in Lamaze classes.

"Come on, love. Breathe," he said.

"I am, but it _hurts,_" she complained.

"I know," he said brushing her hair off of her sweaty face. "It's almost over."

"Okay, Mrs. Rider. All I need from you is one big push. Ready?"

Katie nodded and continued breathing and her grip on Alex's hand.

"PUSH!"

Katie's face screwed up in pain and concentration as she pushed with everything she had. She tried to hold back the little scream but it managed to find its way past her lips anyway.

For a moment, everything was quiet and then they heard the sounds of crying.

Katie fell back against the pillows and let go of Alex's hand.

"It's a boy!" the doctor announced and Katie smiled weakly.

"A boy, honey. Just like you said."

Alex looked at the wiggling bundle in the nurse's hands. He was stunned. That little bundle, now in his arms, was all his. He looked down at the little red face in a daze. The baby was darker than him but lighter than Katie. From what Alex could see, his hair was sandy brown and wispy.

Katie watched the emotions fly across his face with a tired smile.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Fine," he whispered as he handed her their son.

Katie looked down at her son and smiled. He had Alex's lips and forehead and what looked like her chin and nose.

"He's perfect," she said as she made sure that he had all ten fingers and toes. She also noticed that he had a little brown birthmark on his left shoulder blade. Reluctantly, she handed him back to the nurse so he could be cleaned properly. While the one nurse attended to the baby, another one tended to Katie.

Katie was positioned to move to another room suitable for visitors minutes later. She wasn't surprised to see Jack practically straining against Shane when she passed by.

"Was it a boy?" she asked.

Katie nodded.

"I'll see you soon," Jack said as Katie was wheeled into an elevator.

When they got to the room, the nurse was waiting for them. Once Katie was settled, she placed the baby in her arms.

"Congratulations," she said. When she got to the door, she turned around. "Are you ready for visitors, ma'am?"

Katie rolled her eyes and smiled. "Of course."

The nurse exited the room leaving Alex and Katie alone.

"What are we going to name him?" Alex asked.

"Well, I was thinking about the name Ashton, but I know how you feel about the first three letters of that name so, maybe James?"

"No, I like Ashton. It's time those three letters get associated with good things. Hi Ashton," he said.

Jack and Shane walked in holding balloon and bags.

"How are you feeling love?" she asked.

"Tired as hell."

Jack put down her bundles and went to wash her hands. When she came back, she held her arms out. "What's his name?"

"Ashton John Rider or Ash for short," Katie said.

Jack looked Ash over for a bit before handing him back to his mother, who quickly changed him out of the paper hospital gown and into a little blue onesie.

"We just wanted to give you your clothes and say hi. I know you need rest and the little guy needs to eat. Oh, your mother called me earlier and she said that they had landed. Since visiting hours are almost over, I told them to come in the morning. Oh, and Tasha is ending her vacation in Miami. She said they are coming to visit you."

Katie nodded her thanks and closed her eyes for a second.

When Jack and Shane left, Katie positioned Ash so she could feed him. Alex looked out of the window.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked him as she squirmed under Ash's mouth.

"Yes. Just a little shocked. I'm a dad," he said as he turned around to face her. "This has got to be one of the happiest moments of my life."

"Me too, love," she said kissing him softly.

"So," he said with a mischievous smirk. "You think you'd be ready for another one in two years?"

* * *

Sobbing hysterically NOOOOOO! It's over. No more adding chapters and laughing myself silly over reviews! I can't believe this. Just promise me one thing: don't forget me.

Enough of the hysterics. I'm just happy that you guys gave me a chance to express myself by taking a chance on me. You don't know how much that means to me. Here's my list: I would like to thank my reviewers, my alerters, my favorite-ers, my flamers, and my critiscizers (sp). Thank you, thank you, thank you. Now I will go into retirement (however brief it may be) in peace. Adios mi amigos. RC


End file.
